


1000x (Reverse)

by ijinoseyuri



Series: 500 Miles [3]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Time Loop, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijinoseyuri/pseuds/ijinoseyuri
Summary: 承接Reboot的設定，1000x後續*劇情魔改注意
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Series: 500 Miles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091177
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

1000x (Reverse) 

九歲的石田大和，心中有個小小世界的拼圖。

那個拼圖在媽媽帶著岳離開的那天碎了一半，散落一地，被拆解成不規則的形狀的碎片們就躺在那兒，他想去撿，拿起來卻看不出該放在哪裡，試著往接縫處補上卻又立刻鬆脫。

小學三年級，最討厭學校作文課老師讓大家分享日記的時候，他知道別人都寫了什麼——課後和同學在公園玩耍到飯點時間回家，吃了家長準備的熱騰騰晚餐，心不甘情不願的被趕去洗澡，在學校的體育服和便當盒往餐桌上一丟就會有人幫忙整理，作業拖到最後才寫，太晚了沒睡被催著關燈上床，進房前與父母親的晚安道別。

這不是自己的日常。

第一次的時候他沒想太多，寫了回家的路上去超市買了晚餐的材料，到家後第一件事情是準備食材，做好兩人份的晚飯，吃完後把剩菜放入保鮮盒包好等冷卻收入冰箱，拿中午的便當盒和先前晚飯的餐具一起洗了，回到臥房寫作業，如果有多餘的時間就出來看半小時的電視節目，最後睡覺。

隔天被導師叫去了辦公室的時候才知道這樣的情況是有問題的。

『為什麼是石田同學做飯？家長呢？』

大和也不太清楚自己當時是怎麼想的，但他並不想讓別人知道自己的生活情況，最主要是不喜歡被問，二是怕麻煩，不喜歡被問也可以說是不喜歡解釋，而怕的麻煩就是像現在課後被老師叫來，總之，之後他就學會了。

按照同學的方式寫日記就好。

隨便寫寫課後在玩什麼，電視演什麼，學校有什麼有趣的事情，這樣的內容就是正常的內容，是安全的。事實上，大和已經省略了很多更重要的事情，例如要在幾點之前洗衣服才最合適不會打擾到鄰居還來的及晾起來、確認當日使用的生活費記錄在貼在冰箱門的紙條上才不會讓爸爸忘記留下錢，每晚記得把學校要家長簽的文件或聯絡本整理好放在餐桌才去睡覺等等。

這些瑣碎的事情不知道什麼時候覆蓋住了大和心裡的拼圖，為了生存、為了維持僅有的日常，他花太多心力去適應生活，漸漸的那緊剩一半的圖形沒了畫面，變成了單調的色塊，遮蔽了自己的容貌，從那之後大和不再對周遭的人表現出真正的自己，同學、老師、鄰居，他對他們隱藏，用冷漠的假象。

不再有信任的人。

唯一能真正抒發心情的只有在吹奏口琴的時候，偶爾在電視上、在路邊聽到的音樂，只要用口琴就能吹奏出來，不是沒有聽過別種樂器的聲音，不是沒考慮學習更複雜困難的樂器，如果大和想學，學費的部分相信只要告訴爸爸就可以解決，但九歲的他最喜歡的就是口琴，大和認為那種惆悵寂寥的音色像極了自己。

像極了自己無法發出的那一部分聲音，無法訴說的那一部分話語。

這樣的日子什麼時候會完結？年幼的大和不知道。也許就會一直這樣下去到永遠，見不到自己想見的人，每天孤單的守在這間屋子裡。

他嚮往著離開，嚮往著有什麼方法能到達自己想去的地方，他思念的人所在的遠方，年幼的他無法獨自到達的某處。知道這是很幼稚的想法，所以大和從來不和人分享，但如果他有一台腳踏車、一台機車、或汽車、一架飛機、甚至一座火箭，任何一種都行，如果有辦法，他想離開。

他想去尋找那遺失的拼圖碎片，無論它們在哪裡，肯定不在這裡。

從來沒想過，可能不需要他離開。

也許，有什麼人會把大和缺失的拼圖碎片帶過來交還給他。

所以當太一哥哥帶著已經改了姓氏變成高石的岳按下石田宅的門鈴時，大和還以為自己正在作夢。

那時他正在煮飯，鍋子上水還在燒著，這個時間點會按門鈴的只有隔壁幫忙收包裹的鄰居或是樓下來收瓦斯費的社區管理，大和想著應該一下就好，放著爐子上的水就去應門，打開大門的那刻他幾乎不敢相信自己的眼睛。

太一哥哥仍是多年前在光丘見到的那樣，身材修長膚色健康有著寬闊的肩膀矯健的身姿，總是帶著爽朗的笑容，站在旁邊的岳身高只到達太一哥哥的大腿，但已經比大和印象中的岳還高了些，原本與太一哥哥牽著的手在看到大和的那一刻就鬆開，孩子一頭撞進了大和的懷裡。一開始還不可置信，大和愣在原地，先是習慣性地抬手拍了拍把臉埋在自己胸口的弟弟，接著又抬頭看向面前許久未見的青年。

「Yo！」看上去二十出頭大概是大學生年紀的八神太一抬起手併攏食指與中指放在額邊，做出像是敬禮的動作：「高石女士這週工作要出差取材不在家，所以委託我帶著岳來找他哥哥啦，任務達成！」

無數的問題在腦海裡浮現：太一哥哥怎麼在這裡？你怎麼找到媽媽的？難道是媽媽聯繫你的？這幾年太一哥都在哪裡？也離開光丘了嗎？當年一起玩的小光呢？為什麼不告而別？理智告訴他應該要把問題問出口，找到這些答案，但此時的大和卻發現自己說不出話，懷裡是思念已久、甚至以為再也不會見到的弟弟（大和早就過了會輕信父母承諾的年紀），他重新低下頭，才意識到六歲的岳身高已經到達自己的胸口。

兩雙湛藍的眼珠對上，彼此的眼眶裡都堆積著淚水。

小小的岳噘著嘴巴忍耐幾秒就哇的一聲就哭了出來，喊著哥哥又把臉埋進大和的胸口，作為兄長並不想要在弟弟面前哭泣，他趁著孩子沒看見的時候低下頭閉上眼壓下酸脹感，突然間溫暖的手掌覆上自己的頭頂，才發現不知什麼時候太一哥哥蹲在了自己的面前，青年的表情與鄰居以及老師每次看向自己的樣子不太相同，並非同情可憐，而是大和很久沒有在周遭的大人之中見到的理解與關懷，先前的努力白費，眨眼時溫熱的淚水沿著臉頰滑下，大和忍著哽咽，太一看著自己的眼神中似乎帶著心疼，想著也許是錯覺的同時就被那人一把連著懷裡的弟弟一起抱住，三人就這樣站在門口擠成一團。

「進去吧，繼續待在這裡就要被人圍觀了。」太一輕聲説道。

大和牽著弟弟的手進門，才想起先前出來時爐子沒有關火，鍋裡滾著的水都從邊緣冒出來，還沒動作就被太一搶先，青年跨出比自己大了兩倍的步伐一瞬間就到了廚房裡關上爐火，大和鬆了口氣，一手仍在抽噎的岳背上拍著，他低聲問弟弟：「吃飯了嗎？」岳搖頭，哭聲停不下來，大和一邊小聲安慰一邊往廚房看去，太一拿著抹布正在清理落在瓦斯爐裡的水漬，大和趕緊説道：「我來收拾吧？」

「別，燙著呢。」沾了水的抹布碰上鍋架邊緣還會發出滋聲。有多久沒有人對自己説這種話了？大和有些意外，太一又繼續：「你原本打算煮什麼？」

「……電鍋有昨天的剩飯，還有咖哩，我本來打算煮個湯配著吃。」

青年打開電鍋看了看份量，思考了一會兒，最後決定：「咱們出去吃吧？」

換了個環境讓年幼的弟弟分了心，終於停下哭泣，簡單溫馨的家庭式餐廳主打料理是豬排丼和蛋包飯，吃完後在太一的准許下，他們給岳點了一份豪華水果聖代三人一起分著吃了。

口味實在是太過甜膩，但岳吃得開心就好。

大和知道家裡還有作業和家事在等著自己，但是三人回去石田宅的路上經過了公園，岳牽著他的手就想往那裡衝，正有些猶豫時是太一哥哥在他背後推了一把，幫弟弟安坐上鞦韆後大和開始擔任起推高的角色。

「不一起嗎？」走到他們身邊的太一問道。

岳表示想和哥哥一起玩，最終大和抱著岳坐到了鞦韆上，負責使力的人變成了太一哥哥，因為兩人加在一起的重量讓擺盪的力道變得更強了，風吹拂過盪到了半空中時景色似乎和在地面完全不一樣，懷裡的岳開心的笑著，大和也忍不住露出了笑容，下墜時非常刺激，原本有些擔憂但後方的太一很好地接住了他們，再度往上推。

有種懷念的感覺，當年他們在光丘似乎也這樣玩過。

父母的職業都和電視台有關，工作時間總是很不穩定，甚至常常周末假日也要在外加班，大和剛上小學沒辦法整天在家裡陪伴弟弟，白天當大和去學校時媽媽就找了褓姆來家裡帶孩子，那時陪著他們最久印象也最深刻的就是太一哥哥。岳也非常喜歡太一哥哥來家裡，不過大和覺得這有一半是因為太一總是會帶著和岳同年的小光一起來玩的緣故，八神光和他們住在同一個社區不同層，是獨生女，當小光的媽媽白天需要出去辦事的時候就會委託太一哥哥一併照顧她，大和每次下課回家打開門就會看見兩個孩子窩在客廳一起看節目或是玩積木，太一哥哥有時會跟他們在一起玩，有時會在餐桌上拿出筆電做些別的事情，聽説是大學的課程相關，螢幕總是很多數據和圖形，有時甚至會看到太一哥哥和一個裝扮怪異的男人在視訊。

在搬家前對太一哥哥最後的印象，大和覺得自己一輩子都不會忘記，那天是假日，家裡一如往常沒有大人，太一哥哥帶著小光來，最奇特的是小光手裡竟然抱著一個會動的粉色抱枕，還會說話，黏著小光黏得超緊，對大家介紹自己的名字叫作滾球獸。

小光説滾球獸是太一帶來的，岳問説這是哪一種寵物，滾球獸大聲反駁說自己才不是寵物，兩人就這樣一來一回差點吵起來，最終是太一在滾球獸腦袋上一拍讓他閉嘴結束了對話，罵他活了這麼多年了跟一個小孩計較什麼，此時大和才開始感興趣，這樣軟綿綿的小生物竟然活了很多年？還比他們都大？太一哥哥説他自己也不知道滾球獸實際上到底幾歲了。

可能比地球還要老，他喃喃地念著，大和沒有很懂那是什麼意思。

傍晚太一哥哥就帶著滾球獸與小光離開了，半夜的時後陽台外發出了巨響，兄弟兩人一起從睡夢中驚醒，大人們竟然都沒有醒來，在陽台拿出望遠鏡，他們看到外面大馬路上有一隻綠色的巨鳥和一隻小型的黃色恐龍正在打架。

那體積差異太大，但小恐龍似乎滿敏捷，大鳥的許多動作和攻擊都被他閃過，柏油地面上到處都有破裂的痕跡，時間久了噴著火球的恐龍開始處於劣勢，身上也帶著傷痕，不知道為什麼大和的心中開始焦急了起來，直到他在天橋附近看到了熟悉的人影。

竟然是太一哥哥。

手裡握著什麼，黒暗中舉起來發著光芒對準了前方的小恐龍，竟然就在大家的眼前開始變化，客廳的數據機發出聲響，周遭的燈無論在屋內或屋外，無論什麼線路，一瞬間都像爆走一樣不停地閃著刺眼，回過神來與綠色大鳥體積不相上下的巨大恐龍就出現在天橋前，彷彿在現實中上演哥吉拉一樣暴力對打，兩隻巨大的怪物在戰鬥中還破壞了天橋與路燈，大和焦急地在望遠鏡裡面尋找太一的身影，才注意到青年不知什麼時候已經到達地面，站在恐龍的腳邊。

大和有種感覺，沒來由的，他就是這樣認為。

——那個位置，在帶著紋路的巨大恐龍腳邊，那個位置就是屬於太一哥哥的。

就在他分神之際，炙熱的火球從恐龍嘴裡聚集能量，下方的太一哥哥似乎張嘴喊了什麼，火球朝著敵人噴出，單單一擊。

雖然在那之後大鳥就消失了，不過大和很清楚地看見。

那一擊，恐龍壓制了鳥形怪物，太一手裡的機械還在發著光，對準了天上被擊退的大鳥，那光芒膨脹亮起包覆住怪物，就這樣將牠給吞噬掉了。

同時恐龍也在光線中縮小，直到比太一哥哥還小，最後落在青年腳邊的是陪伴自己一個下午的粉色抱枕。

「原來那是滾球獸……」喃喃地説著，懷裡沒有望遠鏡看不清楚的岳好奇地抬頭看他，大和抱著弟弟的手又收緊了一些。

在那下面有多危險，他不是不知道。

但至少太一哥哥沒事。

這樣就夠了。

隔天整個街區被破壞的事情鬧上了新聞，大人們竟然完全不清楚到底發生什麼事，有人説是瓦斯爆炸、有人説是地震天災，事情太過弔詭，全社區都人心惶惶，大和知道有很多戶鄰居已經搬離光丘，但是真正讓他們離開光丘的原因並不是那天的意外。

不想再思考下去，回到現實，鞦韆盪久了是會頭暈的，他們玩了幾分鐘太一就説該休息了，岳又朝著令一邊的滑梯跑去，大和生怕弟弟這樣橫衝直撞有什麼意外，焦急地跟在後面，確認孩子有好好地爬上樓梯才換個方向去滑道尾端等著接人，岳大笑著撞進了他的懷裡，大和才剛拍過他的頭又馬上跑回去説要再玩一次，帽子不知道什麼時候落下了。

先前玩鞦韆的時候還在的，大概是上樓梯時一不注意晃掉了，想去找卻不能離開現在的位置，大和左顧右盼，直到爬到頂端的岳出現在自己視線中，才發現弟弟又把帽子戴上了。

太一哥哥從樓梯那端走了過來。

「謝謝。」他開口，話語不假思索地説出，不純粹是為了帽子的事情：「謝謝你，太一哥哥。」

謝謝你帶他來找我，謝謝你把他交還給我，謝謝你幫助我找到我失去的拼圖碎片。

岳又再一次順著滑道撞進了他的懷中，一不注意沒站穩整個人就差點往後倒，是太一伸手扶住他們。

青年蹲下身，像之前在家門口一樣，張開雙手將兩人一起圈在懷裡，彷彿沙丁魚一般被擠在最中間的岳大笑出聲。

「不用向我道謝。」抱著他們，太一輕聲説道：「這是你應得的。」

將兄弟倆送回家後太一就離開了，説隔天一早還會再來，因為大和還必須上學，岳一個人在家必須有褓姆看著，與太一道別後只剩下岳在自己身邊，睡前才從岳那裡聽到原來太一是偷偷地將岳帶來找大和的。

「媽媽要出差幾天，請太一哥哥來幫忙照顧我，但是太一哥哥沒對媽媽説我們要來台場。」兩人窩在棉被裡，黑暗的房間大和看不清岳的表情，但孩子說話的語氣很猶豫：「太一哥哥要我保密，我問為什麼，他一直不説，但是我問了很多次，最後太一哥哥才告訴我，媽媽可能不會願意讓我來這裡見到爸爸……但他希望我們能夠見面……所以才要保密。」説到這，竟然有些哽咽，大和伸手碰觸到弟弟的臉頰，那裡已經一片濕：「……哥哥，爸爸是不是不想見到我？」

「……不會的。」大和開口安慰，心底的感受卻五味雜陳，因為他也有和岳相同的問題。

媽媽是不是不想看見我？

但他不會對著岳把這個問題問出口，想到這裡大和也忍不住喉嚨發酸，眼眶發熱，努力地説道：「爸爸見到你一定會很開心的，雖然他今天沒有回來，但也許明天就回來了。」

「真的嗎？我有點……有點想念爸爸。」孩子忍著沒有哭出聲，講話斷斷續續：「但是我很怕、怕爸爸不想見到我。」深呼吸一口氣，已經積蓄很久的想法對著最信任的人終於吐露出來：「哥哥，我好希望……我好希望太一哥哥能當我們的爸爸。」

這是不可能的。事實上大和從來沒這樣想過，對於他來說太一就像是兄長一般的角色，他知道岳會有這樣的想法是因為弟弟比較年幼，又長期和爸爸分開，也許在這段日子來説常常在白天去照顧岳的太一的確就像是男孩的父親一般，可是大和知道這不可能，所謂的父親並不是這樣的。

大和心中的父親——所謂的父親，應該是非常疏遠、非常冷漠的存在。

而太一對於大和來説就像是兄長，是最可靠也最嚮往的，而他希望身為岳的哥哥，自己也能做到像太一那樣，成為岳的依靠。

幫岳擦乾了眼淚，把包覆著兩人的棉被拉緊了些，沒辦法再說出什麼安慰的話，大和只是輕聲説道：「睡吧。」

TBC  
  
  
  
  
只是簡單寫寫，魔改的部分應該會和上次差不多吧不用太期待，畢竟還是1999的設定暫時不會脫離。

三次元才忙沒幾天就心累了，需要充電QQ

太難了，希望能快點解決（遠目


	2. Chapter 2

隔日一早才發現爸爸回來了，人正在主臥房內補眠，擺放在餐桌上的作業和聯絡本都已經簽了名，除此之外與平常並沒有什麼不同。

似乎根本沒發現岳在家裡。

對此大和實在是不知道該做何感想。

門鈴響起，太一帶著早餐來到石田宅。

在大和整理書包時把早餐在餐桌上擺放好，拿了餐具，讓大和放下手邊的事情先去吃，又熟門熟路地進了房把岳叫起來，兄弟倆加上太一，三人一起坐在桌前吃早飯，大和有些恍惚，似乎已經很久沒有見過這樣的畫面。

吃完飯後太一收拾著餐具，大和去陽台把運動服收了下來，離開前太一問他午飯怎麼解決，大和説昨晚來不及準備所以今天就去小賣部買個麵包吃就行，太一看著他若有所思。

離開家門口時有人送行真的是很奇特的感受，大和總覺得有些脫離日常，直到回到學校，一切恢復原狀，還是那樣無聊的過程、平淡無奇，放學時大和非常緊張，想著在家裡待著的岳和太一哥哥，他們還在嗎？會不會已經離開了？是不是晚點回到家打開門之後就會看見屋內如同往常一般空無一人漆黑一片，其實昨晚只是場夢境，一切都是大和内心不切實際的妄想？

擔憂和期待的成分哪個比較多，大和自己也不清楚，但是當他回到家後才發現，世界在一個早上發生了天翻地覆的變化。

屋內有什麼人正在廚房忙碌，大和一瞬間還以為走錯屋了，在客廳看電視的岳發現大和回來，立刻跳下沙發衝到玄關給自家哥哥一個大大的擁抱。

而先前陪同岳在電視機前面坐著的，竟然是爸爸。

「大和。」從來沒有在這個時間在家的父親對他打了招呼。

「……我回來了。」大和喃喃地開口，手掌在岳的背上輕輕拍了拍。

「歡迎回來。」廚房那邊傳來太一哥的聲音：「飯快煮好了，石田先生確定不吃嗎？」

「差不多該出發去電視台了。」說完石田裕明站起身，大和才發現父親已經穿著上班的西裝：「那孩子們就麻煩你了，太一君，我明天一早就會到家。」

「知道了。」太一簡短的回道，廚房那裡傳來什麼東西放入平底鍋的滋滋聲響，晚飯的香味漸漸傳了出來。

一頭霧水的大和仍然站在玄關，石田裕明穿好外套拿起公事包往門口前進，到達大和面前時蹲下身：「岳，你去廚房幫太一君的忙吧。」

「嗯！」很明顯的是要支開岳，但孩子看上去很開心，不疑有他，放開大和就往廚房奔去。

大和站在那裡，書包仍掛在肩上，對著蹲在身前與自己平視的父親突然有些不知所措。

「大和。」石田裕明表情認真，但那不是嚴厲，大和能夠分辨得出來。

他有些意外，因為此時大和覺得父親的樣子看上去竟然有些溫柔

而對方接下來説的話更是出乎意料：「我很抱歉，這一年來是我疏忽了。」

大和愣在那裡看著父親，父親對自己伸出手，手掌攤在兩人之間，可是大和卻不知道該怎麼回應這個動作，兩人僵在那裡一會兒，石田裕明似乎有些無奈，看著自己的大兒子，一直以來都持續緊繃著的眉頭也鬆了些許。

「爸爸一直專注於工作的事情，沒有好好照顧到你，沒有盡到父親應盡的責任。」停留在空中的手往大和肩上探去，孩子沒有躲，寬大的手掌覆蓋住那細瘦的肩膀，父親與兒子互相看著對方，他們已經很久沒有這樣好好面對面説話了：「已經過了這麼久了……爸爸都沒有注意到，你一定很想念岳吧，還有你母親……」聽到這大和沒忍住，表情黯淡了下來，一切都被父親看在眼裡，石田裕明的眼神有些複雜，他轉移目標，把大和背在肩上的書包接了過去：「也許不能馬上實現，但爸爸會盡快想出辦法，讓你每隔幾週就和岳見上一次面。」書包被放在玄關旁邊的椅子上，這次父親的手放到了兒子的頭頂：「我會嘗試和你媽媽溝通的，必要的時候請八神君幫忙接送，看是要帶岳來住或是讓你過去，暑假的時候……讓你和弟弟一起去島根找奶奶玩幾週，這樣可以嗎？」

頭頂上的手安穩地放著，彷彿父親此時此刻立下的約定，大和有些楞神，過了幾秒才發現爸爸正在徵求自己的同意，他安靜地點了點頭。

知道不能勉強兒子表現更多，石田裕明暫時算是滿意了，他站起身：「早上會帶早飯回來，如果我在睡覺的話你就和岳一起吃，如果太一君有來就邀請他一起吧。」

眼眶泛熱，不知道是這兩天以來第幾次，大和不太相信自己現在的聲音，只是再次點了點頭，輕聲回道：「嗯。」

「大和。」臨走前，父親站在走廊上低聲對他説道：「我愛你，你和岳都是我的孩子，這是永遠不會變的。」

門被關上的那一刻，眼淚像是被打開水龍頭一樣，滴滴答答的就開始往下掉，淚珠落在地上變成水漬。

一開始大和沒有哭出聲音，只是站在那裡，不知道為什麼就一直不停落淚，幾秒後他聽到廚房傳來的腳步聲，繫著與衣服完全沒搭上顏色的圍裙拿著鍋鏟的太一看上去十分好笑，但是大和的視線已經被淚水模糊成一片，想也沒想就往青年身上撲了過去，身高只能抱住太一的大腿，臉埋在腰際，眼淚鼻涕全都沾上了圍裙，那裡還有些許油煙味，同時也有著屬於太一哥哥那總是令大和安心的味道。

明明是想忍著不哭的卻止不住抽噎，隱隱約約聽見太一似乎對著旁邊擔憂的岳説了什麼，過一會兒才意識到自己被抱了起來離開地面，太一抱著他走進屋内來到臥房，大和雙手緊緊纏著尋找依靠的地方變成了青年的脖頸，哭到肩膀都在顫抖，呼吸不順鼻腔被塞住，太一也不嫌髒就用袖口幫他擦，昏暗的臥房裡青年坐在床邊抱著孩子，拍著他的背輕聲細語説著安慰與鼓勵的話，持續許久。

最終兩人都安靜了下來，在大和快睡著前太一哼著那熟悉的旋律，是自己常常用口琴吹奏的那首歌。

想問太一哥哥在哪聽過這首歌的，問他知不知道這是自己最喜歡的旋律，但是大和實在是太累了，哭過頭腦袋都有些暈，恍惚間他被好好地放在床上，太一幫他脫了鞋，棉被蓋了上來，半張臉埋入柔軟蓬鬆的布料中，太一的手在自己的臉頰邊，輕輕撫過他腫脹發熱的眼簾，冰涼的感覺十分舒服。

大和就在那安靜平緩的哼聲中睡著了。

＊

幾個小時之後被岳叫醒，説太一哥哥怕他睡太晚來不及寫作業讓岳叫醒他，還幫他留了晚餐。

「太一哥哥呢？」大和揉著眼睛問道，說話帶著鼻音。

「説有事要辦就先走了。」岳回他。

沒忍住心底湧上的失望，大和在床邊呆坐了一會兒，去浴室洗了臉回到客廳，岳坐在餐桌前，桌面上放著平假名練習本和幾張圖畫紙，看得出來先前太一似乎是在陪孩子練習書寫，除此之外還有幾個擺放整齊的保鮮盒，應該就是留給自己的晚餐。

已經很久沒有人為他做這些了。

短短兩天，生活上極大的變化讓年幼的大和有些不適應，保鮮盒裡食物還有些溫度，大和就直接吃了，收東西的時候才發現冰箱裡竟然有一份做好的便當，上面貼了紙條。

——跟大和做的相比，口味大概很普通，不過這樣就不用去小賣部排隊了吧？

「哥哥還好嗎？」餐桌邊的岳發現大和在冰箱前發呆很久了，忍不住問道。

「嗯，沒事。」大和關上門：「白天發生了什麼？」

他不會天真到相信爸爸見了岳之後就會突然個性大轉變，甚至還對自己這麼明確的表達出關愛，那肯定是因為太一哥哥做了什麼或説了什麼。

放下鉛筆，岳看上去有些猶豫：「……太一哥哥叫我不要説。」

大和從冰箱裡拿出一罐汽水，坐到餐桌邊：「我想知道，這對我來説很重要。」

岳思考了一會兒，最終還是開口：「中午的時候爸爸醒來看到我，好像很驚訝，太一哥哥先對爸爸道歉，説了自己擅自帶我來台場的事……」眼珠轉了轉，似乎是在回想：「我原本有些害怕的，因為爸爸看上去很生氣。」聽到這大和整個人緊繃了起來，岳趕緊補上：「不是對我，是對太一哥哥，但是之後太一哥哥對爸爸説了一句話——」孩子深呼吸，換了表情，像是在模仿當時的情境：「——石田先生只是在利用工作來逃避離婚的傷痛，卻沒有正視自己因此受傷的孩子，這樣的做法和不負責任丟下小孩的父母有什麼差別？」

完全可以想像青年對著自己父親説出這話的場面。

同時又是如此意外，聽到岳的轉述，此時的大和才終於理解，父親不是不想見到他，而是在用工作麻痺自己，假裝生活一切正常，就像自己在學校時的表現，還有作文日記裡寫的虛偽內容。

只是想當做什麼都沒有發生而已，而因此忽視了身邊仍然在乎自己的人，大和想著他傍晚時對著父親説的話沒有回應，也許當下應該要握住父親伸過來的手才對，應該要讓爸爸知道大和一直都在他身邊。

一旁的岳並不清楚自己哥哥心裡轉過的各種想法，只是很單純的問道：「哥哥，＂逃避＂是什麼意思？」

「逃避就是躲起來的意思，不想要看到什麼所以就逃走了。」大和解釋道。

看上去應該是聽懂了，岳點了點頭，注意力回到了習題本上。

大和也回到玄關從書包裡拿出作業來寫，回想著先前岳説的話，突然意識到弟弟問的詞彙竟然是＂逃避＂而不是＂離婚＂以及＂責任＂。

這些詞語在父母開始吵架分居的時候就一直頻繁出現了，正常家庭下和岳同年紀的小孩並不會知道的事情，想到這大和就有些惆悵。

隔日一早爸爸照約定帶了早餐回來，把兩個孩子叫醒後陪著他們洗漱，甚至與大和一起清點了上學該帶的物品後才回去主臥室補眠，出門時在樓下遇到來接班照顧岳的太一，大和對青年慎重的鞠躬道了謝。

「便當的事情，還有……謝謝你對爸爸説的那些話。」站直身體，抬頭看著被自己視為兄長的人，大和認真地説：「太一哥哥的話讓我想了很多，以後我也會主動對爸爸多關心一些，讓爸爸理解我的想法的。」

青年有些驚訝地看著他，大和原本以為會收到一些慎重的建言或是提醒，但是當太一哥哥在自己面前蹲下身時，説出的內容竟然是輕挑的玩笑：「你這是在裝小大人嗎？」

突然就有點生氣，自己這麼認真但是太一哥哥卻這樣笑他，大和忍不住板著臉：「不是！」

「明明就是！」太一迅速反駁，咧開嘴笑道：「才三年級卻説這麼嚴肅的話，看起來超蠢的。」

大和被他説的氣不打一處來：「才不蠢呢！太一哥哥是笨蛋！」

「……太過分了，幫你做了便當還被你罵是笨蛋。」沒想到太一竟然一臉受傷，委屈的説：「大和怎麼可以這樣對我。」

「我……」看著對方可憐兮兮的樣子，大和突然就不知道該怎麼辦了，要罵也不是不罵也不是，想收回先前的話卻不知道該怎麼做才好。

正當他站在那裡有些不知所措的時候，太一終於笑噴：「天啊，你太可愛了！」一邊大笑一邊用力地抱住他：「小時候的大和怎麼這麼可愛啦！太犯規了！」

你又不知道我長大之後是什麼樣子，不對，我已經不小了！大和在心裡吶喊，但他知道説出口又要被太一嘲笑，只好先吞下這口氣，可惡。

被人緊緊抓在懷裡沒有反抗，大和只覺得這個擁抱感覺很溫暖，很安心，等到太一笑夠了終於願意放開他，青年開口：「不過真不愧是大和，這樣善解人意為爸爸著想，年紀這麼小就比大人還成熟。」太一的手放在他的肩上，語氣帶著溫柔：「這樣我可以放心的交給你了。」

交給我什麼？大和茫然地看著太一，眼前的青年説的話突然就聽不懂了，但太一沒有多做解釋，手在他肩上拍了拍。

「該出發囉，上學要遲到了。」嘴角掛著笑容站起身，太一雙手插到牛仔褲口袋裡，青年抬起下巴示意著社區大門的方向：「放學見？」

「嗯！」心情不錯，大和也忍不住微笑，對太一揮了揮手就往門口的方向奔去。

先前的對話，並沒有細想。

去了學校就把那一絲絲的違和感放在腦後，今天的大和不再感到不安，而是非常期待放學，如同前一晚，回到家時見到了特地在出門上班前等他回來的爸爸，和太一哥哥以及岳吃了晚餐，三人窩在客廳寫作業聊天，屋子裡的氣氛不再冷淡，光線不再灰暗，大和覺得心中的那份拼圖世界的色彩也鮮豔了起來。

這樣的情況並沒有維持很久，幾天後太一就帶著岳回去了，雖然媽媽已經收到爸爸的聯繫了解了情況，但畢竟岳也在上幼兒園，請假太多不太好，所以還是讓太一趕緊把孩子帶回去。

不過父親有向他約定，下個月肯定還會讓大和與弟弟見面。

沒有食言。

兩週後的黃金週假期，太一來到石田宅門口，接了背著行李的大和兩人一起去了河田，將大和交到了母親的手中，對著許久未見的母親大和有好好的忍住不哭，這次只住了短短兩天就離開，一樣是太一帶著他回到台場，中途他們在車站附近找了餐廳吃飯，太一安靜地聽著大和敘述與媽媽見面時各種鎖碎小事，孩子説久了以為太一哥哥會感到無聊想要停下，沒想到卻收到青年的鼓勵，這也讓大和更有自信了一些，將心中對於母親的思念和想法都放心地表達了出來。

就這樣來來回回，與媽媽疏遠了一陣子感到有些尷尬不自然的互動終於慢慢地恢復正常了，回到家爸爸也會主動問大和關於岳的事情，又過了幾個月，石田宅的門鈴被按響，太一竟然牽著兩個小孩出現在門口，一個是岳，另一個是多年沒見的八神光，和岳差不多身高，仍然是以前那樣可愛的短髮，大和才知道原來小光也住在台場，放下岳的行李後太一帶著三個孩子去了公園，大和一直守在兩個比自己年幼的小孩身邊，太一調侃他這樣就好像有一對弟妹的哥哥的樣子。

大和忍不住心底吐槽，你不知道你自己更像帶著三個孩子的年輕爸爸嗎？公園旁邊的太太們都在看呢。

而且她們眼神裡還冒著愛心……大和想了想，最後決定還是不要説好了。

隔日是周末假期，已經和雙方家長都説好了的太一，週六一早就帶著三個孩子去了遊樂園，小學三年級再加上兩個六歲的孩子，一個青年這樣在旁人看來似乎有些辛苦，搭電車時還收到了隔壁座位老奶奶的關心，但太一表示岳很開朗、小光則是文靜，大和很懂事會幫忙照顧兩個弟弟妹妹，完全沒有給他添麻煩。

説的時候非常誠摯，大和有些開心。

進了遊樂園就是另一個世界，岳拉著大和與小光興奮地到處跑，穿梭在各種遊樂設施之間，太一就跟在後面讓孩子們決定要玩什麼，太過刺激的東西會陪著他們上去抱著小光坐，普通的小遊戲就讓三個孩子自己玩，站在出口處等他們時手腕上掛著三個造型氣球。

深藍色的遞給大和、亮黃色的給了岳，可愛的粉色給了小光。

孩子們把綁了氣球繩的手環掛在手腕上，手環的顏色是和氣球相應的，就算氣球漏了氣還是可以把手環帶回去，像是有了專屬於自己的禮物，也是紀念今日四人一起遊玩的回憶，孩子們都十分喜歡，此時大和才發現了很重要的問題：「太一哥哥的呢？」

原本沒有打算買的，但被提出來之後岳和小光也堅持要太一和他們一樣戴一個氣球在身上，拗不過兩個小的，大的那個又不幫他說話，熟悉大和個性的太一知道這孩子也希望自己能戴和他們一樣的東西，青年最終還是回到了氣球攤位。

「那給我橘色的吧。」

算是私心吧，太一蹲在地上，讓三個孩子伸出手，掌心朝下攤開來，一個一個疊在太一的手上，不同大小的手背與手腕上四條不同顏色的手環被太一用從高石女士那邊借來的數位相機拍下照片收進了記憶卡中。

當日他們在遊樂園裡各式各樣的照片太一給三個孩子都洗了一份，用牛皮紙袋收好寄出，幾天後就出現在石田宅、八神宅與高石宅的信箱裡。

遊樂園的那日是大和這幾年來最好的回憶了，就算是學校同學也很少有人能這樣和大和心意相通，除了岳之外，現在大和的身邊還多了小光與太一哥哥，不需要再多，對大和來説這樣就很滿足了，在那份照片中他精心挑選了其中一張放入相框擺在床頭，是四人站在噴水池前給遊樂園員工照的照片，裡面的大和牽著岳的手，岳牽著小光的，太一蹲在他們身後把三個孩子攬在懷裡。

光是看著就很開心，若沒有太一哥哥就沒有今天的自己，大和上床睡覺前想著，有機會還要再一次向太一哥哥道謝才行。

卻沒想到，在那之後，青年就這樣消失了。

父親和母親依然有按照約定讓他們每個月見面，但是負責接送的人變成了爸爸在公司的下屬，一個剛步入社會年輕的男子，對著小孩並非不夠和譪，只是有些尷尬。在大和的追問下，石田裕明才終於告訴兒子，他們與太一失去了聯繫，原本給的電話號碼打過去只能收到用戶不存在或不在訊號範圍的自動答錄，問了八神家也是一樣的狀況。

此時他們才意識到從來都沒有人知道太一到底住在哪裡、在哪一間大學念書，甚至連青年有沒有家人，在不在日本都不知道。

「也許有什麼難言之隱吧，這麼好的一個青年，可惜了。」父親語重心長的説道。

不能理解大人説的話到底是什麼意思，大和覺得這件事情實在太過荒謬，怎麼就這樣不見了？大和認為太一肯定還會再出現，當年在光丘時青年也是這樣不告而別，也許再等一下，再等一陣子太一就會主動和他們聯繫，孩子是一直這樣堅信著的，等著等著就過了一年，大和四年級，石田與高石兩家已經很非常有默契，單數月是送大和去河田住幾日，雙數月則是把岳接到台場，甚至偶爾會邀請小光一起來玩，孩子們的學校老師也都能理解這樣的情況，非常支持他們，父母與孩子的隔閡正在逐漸減少。

之後就到了五年級。

夏令營裡見到了八神光，明明是炎熱夏天的八月卻下了大雪，找到小屋避難之後天上落下了光芒，握在他們手心是讓大和有些眼熟的白色機械，還沒等大和回過神來，就與弟弟妹妹和其他不太熟悉的同學們一起被海浪衝到了異世界。

TBC

Reverse份量多到變成上中下三章真的不是偏心。

都寫完再來解釋好了。


	3. Chapter 3

在見到加布獸的那一刻，大和就知道這裡是哪裡了。

那年在光丘，太一哥哥站在滾球獸變成的巨大恐龍腳邊，與一隻闖入人類世界的綠色大鳥戰鬥，最後太一哥哥用手裡的機械把怪物送走了，怪物所在的地方肯定就是這裡。

加布獸告訴他這裡是數碼世界，是數碼獸居住的地方，他們所在的島嶼是File島。

手中的物件叫作神聖計劃，不知道是否和太一哥哥所有的相同，可是大和知道，無論如何，這個世界的某處肯定有關於太一哥哥的線索，到底青年是從哪裡來，目的是什麼，當年的滾球獸又是如何變化與戰鬥的，這些疑惑都可以在數碼世界得到解答，想到這裡大和就無比的激動和緊張，不過在那之前，他必須先找到失散的弟弟和小光才行。

正當大和帶著加布獸在廣闊的森林中漫無目的的前進時，手中的神聖計劃竟然響了起來。

低頭看去，發光的螢幕上亮起了紫色的圖案，甚至還傳出了聲音：『有人在嗎？』

原來這可以當通訊器？大和把神聖計劃拿到眼前，觀察上面的幾何圖案，是左右兩個不同大小的圓圈，中間被連了起來，不知道代表什麼意思，他有些遲疑地開口：「在，你是……？」

『啊！竟然成功了！』對面那邊孩子的聲音有些稚嫩，大和猜測應該是比自己小了些：『我是泉光子郎——』『還有年糕獸！』『——聽這個聲音，請問是石田前輩嗎？』

想起來了，當時一起在小屋避難的人之中的確有這號人物：「是我。」

『太好了，我試試看還能不能聯繫到其他人。』

起初還半信半疑，但沒想到光子郎竟然真的將先前在小屋避難的所有人都連上線了，聽到岳和小光的聲音，大和也放心了些，此時眾人都表示自己身處一片廣闊的森林中，不知道該怎麼集合大家，大和思考了一陣，説道：「如果有誰可以發出明顯的聲響或是動靜讓大家往聲音的方向移動就好了。」

聽到這，一旁的加布獸開口：「可以的，交給我吧。」

說完，竟然對著天上張口噴出了藍色的火焰。

大和想起了那年在光丘的小恐龍。

手放上加布獸的頭頂拍了拍，大和對他道了謝，其餘在森林各處的人都開始往大和的方向移動。

最先見到的是帶著一隻可愛小狗的小光，一見到人就撲到大和的懷裡，接著是和自己同年級的空，帶著粉色的比高獸，除了頭頂的紫色花瓣之外看上去其實滿像當初的滾球獸的，很快的大和又見到了比自己大一年的城戶丈與布加獸、帶著電腦的泉光子郎和先前自我介紹的年糕獸、抱著種子獸出現的太刀川美美，最後才是自己的弟弟，在他身邊拍著小翅膀的是巴達獸。

已經打開電腦坐在地上的光子郎突然發出了一聲驚呼：「咦，大和前輩的數碼獸和我們的階級不一樣啊……岳君和光君的也是呢。」

「什麼意思？」眾人都是第一次真正見到數碼獸，都紛紛好奇地靠了過來。

光子郎解釋道：「自從來到這個世界我的電腦就出現了好多沒有見過的資料，這邊有一份是介紹數碼獸的，剛剛在大家自我介紹的時候我就開始一一查看，發現我們的數碼獸都是幼年期，但大和前輩是成長期呢，岳君和光君的也是。」

從光子郎的介紹中開始理解了數碼世界的基本法則，來不及等大家詢問細節，遠處的山上突然就炸了開來，眾人訝異的目光中山頂噴發出了無數的黑色齒輪，散落在島上各處，還沒消化完先前的事，大和一行人就被從各處竄出的巨大數碼獸包圍了。

簡直山崩地裂，孩子們被追著到處逃竄，即使努力聚在一起卻還是被沖散了，不知道什麼時候身邊就只剩岳與小光，大和牽著兩人的手在塵土中想辦法分辨敵人的方向，他們的數碼獸緊緊跟隨在身邊。

找到一處大樹旁躲藏起來喘了口氣，被大和護在身邊的小光喃喃地説道：「齒輪……齒輪在控制這裡的數碼獸們。」

「他們好像很痛苦的樣子。」岳指著大樹後方空地上正在到處亂衝撞的角龍獸。

大和仔細觀察了一陣，確認了角龍獸身體上奇特的傷口處，雖然危險，但是此刻身後兩個孩子的性命都交在自己手上了，如果無法度過這些要怎麼去找到太一哥哥？必須保護好他們，然後和太一見面才行，想著這些的時候手上的神聖計劃轉起了亮眼的藍色光線，加布獸進化變成了加魯魯獸。

對於小學的孩子來說十分高大的巨狼出現在大和眼前，卻讓他感到十分安心，與搭檔對視一眼決定了戰略，大和讓兩個孩子躲著，趁著角龍獸不注意時他坐上加魯魯獸快速移動繞到角龍獸背後，使用絕招打擊傷口處。

如同預料之中黑色齒輪被逼了出來，角龍獸也恢復正常。

大和拿起神聖計劃：「瞄準數碼獸身上有奇怪傷口的地方，攻擊那裡把齒輪消除就可以了。」

收到情報的選召們在島上的各處出擊，途中收到其他幼年期數碼獸逐漸進化的消息，大和帶著年幼的弟妹在森林中移動，沒想到卻被逼到了懸崖，與古加獸戰鬥的過程中加魯魯獸同時還得保護孩子們，一開始有些吃力，坐在搭檔身上緊盯著戰況的大和，手中的神聖計劃隨著心中意念光芒流轉不停，看穿了敵人的招式和動線，最終加魯魯獸用比先前更敏捷的速度戰勝了古加獸飛行閃躲的優勢，趁敵人下降靠近地面的時候咬住牠放出大絕招擊敗對手。

之後就輕鬆了些，三個孩子加上兩個成長期的數碼獸坐上加魯魯獸的背上輕鬆地沿著海岸前進，並逐個解放被操縱的數碼獸們，島上鼓譟喧鬧的混亂漸漸平復，回過神來已經是傍晚了。

通過神聖計劃的聯繫，大和讓大家停下作戰給數碼獸稍作休息，同時確認眾人的方位和情況，最後決定明早在島中央的山腳下集合，一起調查黑色齒輪發源的地方。

加魯魯獸退化變成了首次見面的獨角獸，連續的戰鬥下來數碼獸累了，大和抱著牠在兩個孩子的數碼獸指路下來到了湖邊，小島上有台電車。

裡面竟然有人類待過的痕跡。

車廂裡放置著露營用的酒精燈、睡袋，毛毯等等，甚至還有簡單的即溶食品和露營鍋具。

沒有任何可以表明身份的信息，除了防水布袋最裡層藏著的一把口琴。

……是誰的？

大和從口袋裡拿出自己的口琴，兩者比對了一下，是不同的款式。

孩子們和數碼獸都餓了也累了，只好暫時先放下心中的疑惑，大和把口琴各自收回原本的地方，他點開酒精燈，夜晚的冷空氣漸漸被驅散，怕還會有其他意外暫時不想離開弟妹們，他只好在心中道了個歉把不知道主人是誰的即溶食品燒了水煮了。

算不上飽餐一頓，不過對於三個小學生來説也足夠了，確定岳和小光得到足夠保暖後讓他們包好睡袋依著坐椅睡覺，大和決定先守夜一陣觀望外頭情況。

實在太過好奇，他把防水布袋也帶出去了，坐在離車廂有點距離的湖水邊，吃飽的獨角獸變回加布獸陪著他，大和拿出自己的口琴開始吹奏。

「真好聽。」坐在身旁閉著眼的加布獸這樣告訴他。

「數碼世界有音樂嗎？」大和忍不住問道。

數碼獸突然面色為難：「是有很喜歡唱歌表演的數碼獸……但是和人類的音樂相比真的差太多了。」

和人類的音樂相比？「加布獸有聽過其它人類演奏的音樂？」

「有的。」

大和睜大眼睛看著自己的搭檔，原來在見到自己前也見過別的人類？是像當年的滾球獸一樣去到現實？

也許是看出大和心中的疑惑，加布獸開始詳細說明：「數碼世界偶爾會有人類造訪的，雖然很多年才會出現一次，但我這陣子常常見到一位，他叫做八神太一。」

八神？

聽到太一的名字大和沒有意外，但是八神？那不是小光的姓嗎？太一哥哥和小光同姓？

……等等，為什麼自己從來都不知道太一哥哥的姓氏？因為爸爸媽媽沒有提過？

可是大和很清楚，太一哥哥只是小光的褓姆而已，當年哥哥也是這樣自我介紹的啊。

車廂內的兩個孩子已經睡了，若不是這樣大和真想立刻過去與女孩確認答案，思考間沒意識到自己想的出神，差點沒發現加布獸還在繼續説：「太一也有個搭檔，叫亞古獸，我們已經認識很久了，太一常常來往數碼世界和現實世界，經過File島的時候都會來找我們，還曾經帶著我、巴達獸和小狗獸去其它大陸冒險過，那時候有個任務——」加布獸的手指向大和掛在腰間的神聖計劃：「就是把四散在數碼世界的徽章找到，存進你們的神聖計劃裡。」

「徽章？」大和疑惑地拿出自己的神聖計劃，與戰鬥時不同，小型機械現在彷彿尚未開啟一般螢幕一片灰暗：「在這裡面？」

加布獸點頭：「具體使用方式我不知道，總之太一説徽章非常重要，而且每個人的圖案和顏色都不同。」

大和想起先前戰鬥時螢幕邊框不停流轉的亮眼藍色。

和自己現在仍掛在手腕上的手環一樣顏色。

似乎是沒有什麼其它情報了，又或是數碼獸自己也不清楚情況，他們安靜下來，大和看著手裡的神聖計劃若有所思。

良久，加布獸再次開口：「大和，我還想聽，可以再演奏一次嗎？」

搭檔的要求當然不會拒絕，不過大和這次換了記憶中的不同旋律來吹奏，甚至是開始自己即興編曲，吹了一陣子後玩累了才停下。

「好好聽，我喜歡聽大和演奏音樂。」

加布獸豪不吝嗇的讚美讓大和有些臉紅：「這沒什麼，我都是自學的，和其他人差的遠呢。」

「怎麼會？」加布獸的語氣聽上去很認真：「我雖然不懂音樂，但我知道大和吹得比太一還好聽。」

等等，什麼？

「太一哥？吹口琴嗎？」大和愣住了：「那裡面這把口琴是太一的？」

指著放在旁邊的防水布袋，加布獸回給他肯定地點頭。

為什麼從來沒有聽哥哥説過？過往裡有很多次在青年面前演奏，此刻大和首先的念頭就是感覺丟臉，想著如果是太一哥會的事一定都做得很好，這樣大和不就像是在專家眼前賣弄的菜鳥一樣嗎？

但很快的加布獸後續的話完全打翻了這個推論：「太一吹奏口琴的時候常常會斷斷續續的……雖然我也聽不太懂，只是……有時候好像找不到音調，或是氣息沒整理好吧，大多時候聽不出到底在吹什麼曲子，常常喃喃自語説如果有吹的像大和一半好就好了。」

話說完了才發現自己的人類搭檔愣在那裡，呆呆地看著自己，加布獸一開始還以為是不是説錯了什麼話，但沒想掉大和很快地就噗哧一聲笑了出來。

「原來太一哥是這樣的嗎？」原來完美的他也有這樣的一面啊？

「是啊。」看著大和開心的表情，加布獸心滿意足：「太一常常跟我説大和的事喔！」

「嗯？」還沉浸在先前輕鬆的氣氛裡，此時大和的眼角都帶著笑。

「他説大和很有音樂天賦，而且學什麼都很快，學校課業總是很好，很聰明。」大和眨眼，沒有想到太一會告訴加布獸這些：「心地非常善良，又很會照顧弟弟。」：隨著數碼獸的話感覺臉頰越來越熱：「太一還説，大和對同伴非常忠心，不管遇到什麼困境，首先都是為大家著想，不像他總是衝動下決定沒有考慮到其他人，有大和在身邊的時候，他才能安心地站在前線面對敵人。」

像是被潑了冷水一樣，原本勾起的嘴角落下了。

腦袋突然有些暈。

加布獸還沒有發現異樣：「我原本不太理解，但今天終於看到了，大和在戰鬥中還一直注意著岳和小光，都沒有忘記照顧他們，果然和太一説的一樣呢。」

那是誰？

太一所説的，陪伴在他身邊的人。

並不是自己啊。

加布獸在說什麼？

「大和？」此時數碼獸終於感覺出人類搭檔的變化，停下來看著他。

「……你確定，太一哥説的人是我嗎？」大和不清楚自己此時的表情，但那應該是帶著迷茫的，又或是失落？更可能是害怕。

「是啊，他説的的確是大和啊。」加布獸眨著那雙在月光下閃閃發亮的大眼睛：「怎麼了？」

「……沒什麼。」精神抽離，身體彷彿不是自己的，大和感覺到他的嘴角又掛回了微笑，安撫地對搭檔説：「有些晚了，我們進去休息吧？」

很明顯的並不是＂沒什麼＂，但體貼的數碼獸沒有再多說，跟著大和回到車廂內，岳和小光各使用了一個睡袋，大和坐到地上用毛毯包裹住自己，加布獸倚靠在身邊。

閉上眼，心底有無數疑問。

回頭想想，以往與太一哥看似充滿邏輯合理的回憶開始出現了突兀點，自己來到數碼世界真的是偶然？太一哥在這之中又扮演了什麼樣的角色？加布獸是大和的搭檔這件事情太一哥很明顯早就有預料了，難不成當初在光丘來家裡照顧他們兄弟的時候已經知道這些了嗎？所以才帶著滾球獸去找他們玩？失散多年後又特地來台場找到自己，連這點也是早就計畫好的？說很重要放入神聖計劃裡的徽章，竟然和太一哥送的手環同一個顏色。

那小光的徽章會是粉色？岳是亮黃嗎？

他記得，太一哥哥給自己選的是橘色。

加布獸説，太一哥姓八神。

仔細想想，和小光的髮色以及瞳色一模一樣啊。

雖然是在日本很常見的外貌類型，但這麼多巧合組在一起，可能嗎？

太一哥口中所說的大和，又是誰？

——小時候的大和怎麼這麼可愛啦！太犯規了！

不知道為什麼，幾個月前青年説過的這句話突然就出現在孩子的腦海中。

小時候的我。

……長大的我？

散亂的線索、沒有邏輯的故事，突然間有了些眉目。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 雖然沒有寫出明白的次數設定，但很明顯這篇寫的太一的loop是比上次那篇大和更多輪之後的，很多硬體都提升了，彩蛋超多不知道大家看不看得出來，當然也和原初太一（還有原初的大和）多次以來的耕耘有關係，這是有些私設的，等整個大坑都走完在來詳細說明。


	4. Chapter 4

隔日早上把車廂裡東西收拾，大和在期間對兩個小的透露了這些東西是太一哥哥的，以及青年也許就在數碼世界的消息，岳和小光都十分激動，用神聖計劃與其他同伴聯繫後他們就往島中央的山前進。

路途中持續打敗被齒輪影響暴躁的野生數碼獸，陸續收到其他同伴的搭檔也進化的消息，也代表著身處各地的孩子們都受到了一定的損害，也各自成長了許多，最終首先到達山腳的是有加魯魯獸敏捷優勢的大和等人以及能夠在空中飛的巴多拉獸與武之內空。

在那裡等著他們的是吸收了無數齒輪的惡魔獸。

全身散發著黑色氣息，手腳修長帶著爪子，破碎的翅膀揮動時會捲起一大片黑色瘴氣，成熟期的數碼獸並不是他的對手，即使光子郎説惡魔獸本身也是成熟期，他們卻逐一被打敗了，戰鬥的途中大和發現惡魔獸的目標似乎是岳和小光，他主動接下了誘導的工作在前方抵擋敵人，那片黑色瘴氣雖然尚未沾到但卻讓大和感覺到渾身不適，仔細叮嚀岳和小光不要靠近，手中的神聖計劃轉著光芒卻只能勉強支撐，不管用什麼戰略都沒有效，精神已經太過疲累，坐在加魯魯獸背上猝不及防就被瘴氣撞上。

一瞬間全身無力，彷彿有什麼要鑽進皮膚裡一樣噁心的感覺，身後似乎有尖叫聲傳來但聽不清楚，五感麻木，他在加魯魯獸倒下的時候摔落到地上，眼睛很想閉上心底卻有個聲音告訴他不行，還必須走下去，如果他倒下了誰能保護岳和小光？如果是太一哥哥的話絕對不會在此倒下。

一股溫暖的氣息包覆住他。

恢復意識的時候面前出現天使，大和撐起身體眨了眨眼，三對純白翅膀，金色長髮，手中握著細長權杖，還沒看清楚眼前的畫面就被同伴們的背影遮住，才認識沒幾天的城戶丈、太刀川美美、泉光子郎，還有最早和他一起面對惡魔獸的武之内空，他們與數碼獸搭檔一起站在自己面前擋住敵人，大和勉強坐起身。

原先躲在後方的岳和小光跑到了自己身邊，身上的瘴氣被驅散了些，但胸口仍然有些許暗紫色殘留，隱約可以看見破碎的像素扭動著，大和告訴兩個孩子不要碰到他。

「也許會傳染也說不定。」

面對他們擔憂的眼神大和只是搖頭，發現小光身旁的數碼獸變成了一只猫，提出問題轉移他們的注意力，才知道這是小光的成熟期的數碼夥伴迪路獸。

「那天使……？」

「是巴達獸進化的！」岳開心的告訴他。

與弟弟興奮的表情不同，面前的戰鬥明明是以多打少戰況卻仍然不樂觀，先前看過大和被瘴氣襲擊，幾個選召孩子都知道不能太過靠近，被綁手綁腳的情況下他們被迫轉變成持久戰，而有著黑色齒輪持續加持的惡魔獸卻完全不缺少能量，雖然天使獸可以驅散些許瘴氣，但大和知道即使這樣他們也敵不過有著場地優勢的敵人。

繼續下去的話肯定會出現犧牲，以惡魔獸對兩個孩子的堅持，很有可能岳和小光的夥伴會遭遇危險。

但是為了救出自己，所有人都拚盡全力了，尤其是很明顯帶著害怕與焦慮的美美還有丈，所有的數碼獸也都冒著被侵蝕的危險在戰鬥著，大和轉過頭與不知道何時退回成長期、剛從地上爬起來的加布獸對望一眼。

不能放棄。

為了這些同伴，為了岳與小光，為了太一哥哥。

『大和的特質，是友情喔。』

耳邊傳來的話語是熟悉的聲音，大和睜大雙眼，恍惚間低下頭才發現聲音竟然是從胸口殘餘的瘴氣中傳出的，那仍然讓自己感到不適的源頭，但現在的情況沒空慢慢探究，手中神聖計畫再度流轉，炫目的藍色光線包裹住了身旁的搭檔，加布獸再度進化。

那是第一次看見的新形態，雙腳站立著握緊拳頭看上去全身充滿爆發力的狼人，是獸人加魯魯，一躍飛上天空，也許是有先前的經驗，獸人加魯魯並不懼怕瘴氣的侵擾，大和預判了惡魔獸揮舞翅膀的方向讓搭檔成功躲避，手中帶著徽章的神聖計劃發熱，發出光芒集中在天使獸的掌心。

其餘的孩子也舉起手中的神聖計劃，聚集能量。

最終，天堂之拳突破了重重瘴氣，獸人加魯魯的凱薩銳爪劃開惡魔獸的胸膛。

「被選召的孩子們啊，這只是暫時的勝利……」在變成數據消散之前惡魔獸這樣喃喃地對他們說道：「黑暗方已經得到了需要的東西，你們不會成功的。」

「什麼意思？」眾人一頭霧水，大和低頭重新看向自己胸口，一絲絲如同蠟燭火焰一般大小的黑火仍然在那裏頑強地殘留，他想起先前聽見的聲音。

毛骨悚然：「是太一哥哥……」

青年的聲音透過瘴氣傳遞給自己，這代表著什麼？擁有數碼獸搭檔、亮橘色徽章的太一哥不可能是黑暗勢力的一員，明知到他來過數碼世界還留下蹤跡卻找不到人。

最符合邏輯的結論卻是最不想要的結果，面對充滿疑惑的同伴大和把事情娓娓道來說明清楚，眾人都表示願意幫忙，就連原先堅持要找到回現實世界的方法急著念書的丈，在聽到有人類被困在這裡時都改口說要參加，大和也向他們說明他們儲存在神聖計劃裡的進化鑰匙就是太一幫他們找來的。

「但是我們要怎麼去找到這個人呢？」美美煩惱地皺起眉頭。

一旁的光子郎早就打開電腦：「我剛才在戰鬥中分析了瘴氣的成分，有點類似會侵蝕資料的病毒，和我們傳遞給天使獸的光線是相反類型的物質，兩者都可以被偵測到，既然我們能夠靠神聖計劃找到同伴，一定也可以隨著瘴氣找到這個名叫太一的人。」手指敲擊鍵盤到一半，男孩突然抬頭看向大和：「大和桑身上殘留的瘴氣雖然非常小，可是它似乎一直想往某個方向靠近。」

黑色與紫色交錯的破碎像素的確不停地湧出又散掉，仔細一看是正往島外海邊的方向拉扯中。

二話不說大和帶著孩子們往海岸前進，其餘人也跟上，一邊走著光子郎仍在分析：「好奇特，大和桑雖然被瘴氣攻擊過但卻沒有被侵蝕，也不像被黑色齒輪附身的數碼獸一樣爆走，感覺這種黑色物質只是依附在你身上而已。」

「叫我大和就行，把敬稱拿掉吧。」雖然光子郎比自己低一年級，但經過剛才的戰鬥大和已經認同他們是夥伴了：「我也不知道這是怎麼回事，但剛才戰鬥中隱約可以聽見太一哥的聲音，就好像這個瘴氣是太一哥的意識。」

彷彿印證他的想法，當孩子們來到岸邊思考著該如何渡海的時候，熟悉的聲音又再次傳出。

『別擔心，海裡有朋友在。』

才剛出聲提醒，巨鯨獸就浮出水面湧起巨大的海浪沖刷海岸，有了太一的保證，大和帶著眾人搭乘巨鯨獸離開File島，光子郎分析了方向，最終他們到達Server大陸。

這裡的敵人比之前強大了不只一倍。

好幾次危機都在大和的戰略與光子郎分析的情報支援下度過難關，期間太一時不時會出聲提醒他隊友們的個性和問題點，配合大和的觀察力，用不同方式引發同伴的共鳴，交戰的過程中其餘人也陸續觸發了徽章本質呈現完全體進化，疲憊的時候空擔當起了關照隊伍孩子們的角色，幫了大和許多忙，最終隨著瘴氣的引導來到了一座城堡。

整個建築全部都被不詳的黑氣籠罩著。

『先別進去。』太一告訴他們：『你們的目標不在這裡。』

模糊的口語指引著方位，花了很多時間來到一座湖邊，手中的神聖計劃像是指路的鑰匙一樣光芒劃開了水面，出現引導他們到湖底的階梯，最終他們來到了一個地下空間。

在那裏面有使用數碼文字紀錄的石碑，以及類似投影的儀器。

——唷！

出現在眼前的，是太一哥哥。

身穿旅行用的斗篷，戴著兜帽，雖然不像是在現實世界的打扮，但無疑是太一沒錯，不過很明顯這純粹只是投影，聲音也是從儀器裡傳出的。

——你們來到這裡，就代表旅程已經過了一半了，這些日子很辛苦對吧？抱歉讓你們必須面對這些。

大和示意大家可以放鬆警惕了，孩子們各自在投影儀器前面找地方坐下，全都目不轉睛地盯著這個只聽説過但沒真正見過的青年。

——如果大和、岳和小光在這的話，我想對你們說聲抱歉。

——沒有任何預警就這樣不告而別，真的很抱歉，可以的話我也想和你們相處更久的時間，想陪伴你們繼續成長，但是不行，我身上所寄生的黑暗力量隨著時間不停的在增長，待在人類世界有讓其他人感染的危險，但是在數碼世界又因為時間流動的原因會滋生的更快……我只好出此下策。

説到這，投影的人揭開了兜帽，所有圍坐的孩子們全都倒抽了一口氣。

太一哥哥的眼睛是血色的，發著不詳的紅光。

接著青年將斗篷前襟展開，伸出手臂，那在手肘至肩膀處全都是一片漆黑，扭曲轉換的像素如同先前襲擊大和的瘴氣，大和知道被這個東西依附後會有多痛苦。

——你們大概不知道吧，數碼世界的時間流逝比人類世界快很多，在這裡一天大概只等於外面的幾分鐘而已，並不是原本就這樣的，是因為數碼世界光明和黑暗的能量平衡被扭曲，黑暗勢力太過強大所導致的，原本神聖計劃和徽章系統就是為此而存在，你們是被選召的孩子，你們內心的能量可以觸發數碼搭檔的進化，擊退黑暗勢力，甚至是修復世界，而我，曾經也是選召的一員。

曾經？

身旁的光子郎一邊聽著太一的解釋，手指仍然在電腦鍵盤上敲擊著：「除了我們之外還有很多選召的孩子，徽章也不只有這七個。」

——內心的特質可以有很多種解釋，要觸發進化的條件也有很多種，我的徽章代表的是勇氣，但是我曾經失格過。

投影中的人手探入斗篷内的腰間拿出了什麼東西，攤開來看就發現那是與他們所有的相同的神聖計劃，但是那並不是乾淨的白色，而是如同岩石一般黯淡的灰。

彷彿被石化。

——別緊張，這還能使用的，亞古獸也可以進化，神聖計劃會變成這樣也不是因為黑暗勢力，我現在要説的，並不是在這個時空發生的事情，要解釋之前，電腦裡握有圖鑑資訊的光子郎應該很清楚，數碼獸有著很多不同的進化路線吧？進化路線並沒有所謂正確或錯誤，但是某個時空的我……應該説是每個時空的我都曾經在冒險過程中讓亞古獸的進化出現偏差，而幾乎每一次，黑暗勢力都找到了縫隙，將黑暗之海的力量埋入到我的進化能量之中，其中一次竟然演化成了一種全新的病毒。

又是一個新名詞，反應比較慢的孩子已經開始頭暈腦脹，大和卻知道太一現在所説的細節都不是重點。

——只是單一次發生的機率性演化是沒有問題的，每個世界的我身上都有著光明抗體也不會突然發作，世界也不會因此被影響，但是宇宙中有個能橫跨次元的存在將病毒取出，加工做成了強力的核心，並且靠著某種方式在多重宇宙中偷渡核心至其中一個世界，在毫不起眼的角落開始了侵蝕的過程。

——你們要知道，數碼世界與人類世界就相同於光影的兩面，如果數碼世界被摧毀，人類世界也會跟著毀滅，我們不知道最初到底是怎麼開始的，我所在的世界是否為第一受害者，總之當注意到問題時已經是事情無法收拾的時候了，那時甚至不知道這些瘴氣是從哪來的，要擊倒的目標又在哪裡？只能在被汙染的世界中逃竄躲避，光明的力量也無法完全抵擋住它們，而恆常性給予我們唯一的解答就是存檔重啟，就像電玩遊戲一樣，只是存檔的是當時僅剩的幾個選召和徽章，也就是我的團隊的徽章，以及我們的數碼獸資料，而重啟的對象則是整個世界。

——也許重啟後有什麼被改變了，即使只是細微幾乎不可察覺的，但是繼承了資料的我們並沒有獲勝，找不到被病毒核心被偷渡的條件，世界只能不斷重啟，甚至過程中有其他數碼獸發現了儲存方式留下痕跡，帶著些許記憶或資料被傳送去重啟的新世界。

所謂的重啟世界也包含著大和身處的宇宙吧？那很明顯面前的太一哥哥就是所謂存檔重來的團隊裡面其中一員，正在不停地尋找解決方法，只是太一的故事裡似乎存在著某種違和感，但具體問題大和卻說不上來。

——重啟，繼承資料，尋找偷渡病毒的存在並消滅它，不停的重複這項任務的我們，在不知道第幾次的輪迴中才意識到這樣是行不通的，每一次的重啟，我們雖然擁有更多經驗，但黑暗勢力也更加強大，他們同時也成長了，此時我們才意識到，多重宇宙中每個恆常性與世界樹是獨立存在，並不會繼承的，而屬於光明勢力的戰士的我們，以及黑暗勢力的數碼獸們才是一直累積等級經驗值的變數，必須停止重啟，但又不能被消滅殆盡，而在此同時，我們也開始感覺到事情不對勁。

——回想起事件的最初，我們非常確定當時被儲存的只有我們的團隊和徽章、以及數碼獸資料，但重啟後病毒仍未完全消失，經過時間的推進又再次變成瘴氣復出，我們所到之處無一例外，原因到底是什麼？難不成是我們自身的問題？那問題點又在哪裡？該怎麼過濾出來？為了應證這個理論，任務的本質沒變，但是方法改變了，我和當時僅剩的唯一同伴在沒有退路的情況下想到的最後辦法，就是分開行動。

——分開存檔，重啟的時候輪流讀檔，像是兩個帳號的玩家在交換著順序玩同一個主機的方式，這是具體的概念，也是風險最高的策略，因為分開的我們，自身的戰鬥力也會被減半，所以一直以來都不敢這麼做，不過之後發現戰鬥力的部分世界給予了新的條件去彌補，這都是後話了，我現在要説的是我們最後終於找到的偷渡條件。

此時大和終於弄清楚他心中的違和感到底是什麼。

太一哥哥説每個時空的他都出現過黑暗進化，給黑暗之海汙染了進化之力而機率性演化出的這個病毒，若要説有什麼壞人想要偷渡這個超級病毒到被重啟的新世界，要保證肯定會傳遞又能存活最久也不會隨意被取代，最簡單的方法就是寄生在……

「是太一哥哥。」大和安靜地開口，他不知道周遭正專注聽故事的孩子們有沒有聽見：「是太一哥哥帶著病毒的核心，在重啟前被儲存，之後又讓它再次復活。」

說出這話的同時，投影裡的青年說話的音量也漸漸降低，他用懊悔的表情説道：

——也是在和他分開後我才知道，原來一直以來不停地在偷渡病毒到新世界的人……

他深呼吸了一口氣。

——就是我。


	5. Chapter 5

大和肯定早就發現了——太一就是病毒宿主這件事。

他的大和。

但是戀人從來沒有對他說過，不管經歷多少次的時間線，多少次的重啟，大和都只是默默地跟隨在太一身邊，聽從隊長的安排行動。

太一甚至懷疑大和在原初世界時就已經知道這件事。

畢竟每一次帶著同伴們的徽章和信物，真正走到終點的，都只有友情一人。

究竟大和在終點看到了什麼，得到了什麼，太一沒有問過，當然也不會知道答案。

分開讀檔的策略是在哪一次的重啟前提出的，太一已經記不清了，但分開沒多久他就意識到自己身上寄宿著病毒的事實，對於太一來說，解決方法很簡單。

把自己的檔案內容刪除格式化，與世界一起清空重灌就行了。

這也許就是大和遲遲沒有把真相告訴他的原因。

同時，太一也很清楚，自己的戀人不是會這樣遷就放棄的個性，消極處理是不可能的，等待奇蹟降臨也不在考慮之內，失去太一更是大和最不願意的，那這麼多輪迴下來大和看上去遲遲沒有行動，他到底想做什麼？

肯定是知道解法，只是目前還無法做到，或是在等待契機。

如果是這樣，他要相信大和。

——病毒這件事情和你們的冒險沒有太大關係，為了防止擴散我已經做了緊急處置，所以才留下這個投影給你們，也許在事件結束後……不，總之，我們還是不要見面的好。

在場的孩子全都愣住了。

這是什麼意思？

沒有給他們思考的時間，投影裡的青年繼續說。

——首先要解決的還是現實世界的危機，知道夏令營為什麼會下雪嗎？其實世界各地的天氣都已經出現了不正常的極端變化，這是因為數碼世界現在已經快和現實世界融合在一起了，很多災難其實都是數碼獸的影響造成，這是吸血魔獸的計謀，目的是想要統治現實世界，你們必須要盡快阻止他才行。

這個事件聽上去比多重宇宙和病毒簡單清楚多了，敵人也非常明確，孩子們的討論也熱絡了起來：「該怎麼做呢？」

「他說的是真的嗎？」

「是真的，透過網路連線到現實世界的新聞可以看到各地都出現了不同的災害，但是都找不出原因。」

投影的太一只是個紀錄，並不知道孩子們正在討論，只是繼續說明。

——吸血魔獸原本的計謀是先消滅擁有光明徽章的第八個孩子，也是他未來最強大的敵人，不過這個計劃被我阻擋而失敗了，但是他肯定不會放棄，現在這個時期的他也許已經抵達人類世界，必須快點追上才行，因為平衡被扭曲所以可以通往現實世界的方法只剩下最古老的一種，就是在城堡的地下有座大門，我會告訴你們開門的方法。

一切的一切都太過剛好，像是拿到攻略去打地城和boss這麼簡單，孩子們不疑有他，仔細地記下太一的指示和提醒，只有早就已經得到推論的大和很清楚為什麼太一能夠未卜先知，原本以為這就是結果了，不會再得到更多關於青年本身的信息，但是當眾人打點好一切後光子郎才發現這裡還儲存著另外兩個影像檔案。

「上面有徽章的圖示……一個是友情，另一個是光明。」

「是我，還有小光。」大和靜靜地說道：「也許是太一哥留給我們兩人的訊息。」說完他看了一眼身旁疑惑的女孩：「我想和小光留下來一會兒，請你們先上去湖邊等，可以嗎？」

把岳暫時交給空照顧，大和與小光看著其他人爬上樓梯離開湖底，空間內只剩下兩人與他們的數碼獸搭檔的時候大和開口：「先看友情的吧。」

這次影像中的太一沒有穿斗篷了。

也因此大和可以看見太一的上半身已經有一半被瘴氣腐蝕，眼睛中的紅光也猙獰的可怕。

肯定是很痛苦的，大和想著。

即使如此也不影響那人面對自己時溫柔的表情，雖然只是錄影。

嘴角掛著的笑容是滿滿的情感，投影中的太一輕聲開口。

——大和。

那是對自己說的，同時也不是。

眼眶發熱。

青年蹲下身來，稍微抬起頭，那是剛好可以與大和對上視線的角度，彷彿很清楚這個時期的大和的身高在哪裡，青年究竟經歷過幾次的讀檔重來，拯救了多少個他，熟練到即使對著空白的鏡頭錄影也知道怎麼做才可以讓自己與大和彷彿在現場交談一樣，面對面。

——你知道我是愛你的，無論是哪個你。

眼淚不受控制的流下，他想像著在某個時空中有個長大的自己與這個太一的羈絆，想像著他們經歷的生死困境與離別，站在一旁的小光握住了他的手，大和像是汲取力量般緊了緊手指，想到小光是太一真正的妹妹，身邊的本人卻不知道，這麼多年來太一也無法告訴她，大和只覺得心臟彷彿被刺穿一樣疼痛。

——我希望幾年下來我這些微小的舉動有帶給你的生活多一點色彩，雖然能做的不多，也不想介入你的家庭，可是看到你一天比一天多了些笑容，我就很滿足了。

投影裡的人伸出手，那高度似乎想往自己的頭頂摸去，又或是臉頰，但到了一半他收回了，大概是知道自己這樣很傻，微笑變成苦笑，他低下視線。

表情中帶著懷念。

——最初認識你的時候，印象最深刻的就是從你口中聽到和岳被分開的過程，當時就想著如果是我的話肯定沒辦法像你這樣堅強，一路上看著你用自己的方式走出來，得到了更多的羈絆，聯繫起所有人……你是唯一不可或缺的友情，沒有你就沒有希望，沒有勇氣，沒有光明，沒有你就沒有現在的我，你是我們所有人的支柱。

那人深呼吸一口氣，抬起頭時，眼裡閃爍著光。

——我真的很想你，大和。

那是對自己說的，同時又不是。

大概是哭的太慘，低下頭的時候才發現加布獸自動靠了過來給予他安慰，一旁的小光伸出手拍著他的背，大和想把臉埋入搭檔柔軟的皮毛中躲起來，同時又想要看清投影裡面正在遭受痛苦的那人。

——抱歉，如果你覺得我說的話很奇怪，希望你不要介意，只是這段路程真的是太長久了……久到有時候我自己都搞不清我自己是誰，你是誰，我們的目的又是什麼？我們所想要的結局真的是可行的嗎？這些付出有意義嗎？

——但是我知道你不會放棄的，所以我會等你。

說到這裡也平復了心情，影像裡的青年收起情緒轉變成堅定的樣貌。

——我也不會輕易放棄，我會努力讓自己存活更久一點，想辦法減緩病毒擴散，直到大和找到方法為止。

又突然愣了愣，傻笑著開口。

——完了，我是不是又不小心把你當成他了？雖然也是同一個人啊……嘛，算了，總之，小光就交給你了，大和這麼聰明，應該已經發現了吧？就當作我最後的請求？吶？

像是在撒嬌，內容卻又如此絕望，如果本人在場，大和可能會考慮揍他一頓，就算是長輩也一樣。

「發現什麼？」身旁的女孩小聲地問道。

意識到事情關乎搭檔，迪路獸也緊張地看著他。

投影結束，光線暗了下來，大和突然覺得渾身無力，他靠著加布獸在冰冷的地面坐下，搭檔二話不說就把他抱住，大和沒有拒絕，只是安靜地回答問題：「太一哥哥真正的姓氏，是八神。」

迪路獸沒忍住驚呼，小光一臉震驚地看著他。

「原來迪路獸不知道？是加布獸告訴我的。」腦袋開始運轉起來，不知何時淚水已經乾凅。

「我也只有第一次和他見面的時候聽過一次而已，可能是太一不小心失誤說出的吧。」身旁的數碼獸解釋：「那時他自我介紹完很明顯的驚慌了一下，但是也沒有特別要求我保密。」

「所以……太一哥其實是……」女孩喃喃地說道：「我的親哥哥？」

大和其實不知道太一哥具體用多少時間在陪伴小光。

不過以八神夫婦對青年放心的程度，那肯定是不少，可以常常帶著小光去別人家玩，甚至出遠門。

「至少在他自己的世界是這樣的。」對於年幼的孩子來說如此抽象的概念不知道能不能理解，所以大和補充：「但是在這個世界不是，小光的爸爸媽媽的確就只有妳這個女兒而已。」

「原來……是這樣。」也是個聰明的孩子，立刻就理解了，但是表情看上去很難過：「那剩下這個檔案，就是給我訊息的了？」

「沒錯。」大和點頭，想了想：「要我陪妳嗎？還是想要自己看？」

「我想……自己看。」女孩小聲地説，但又有些猶豫地看向周遭：「可是……」

大概還是感到害怕不想獨自一人，大和提議：「我在樓梯那邊等妳？」

得到肯定的回覆，大和帶著加布獸來道樓梯區域，坐在比地底高出大約兩格的位置，這樣就可以避開太一的聲音又同時能看見小光。

「大和還好嗎？」身旁的加布獸擔憂地看著他。

「只是……有點難過，沒想到總是看上去很開朗的太一哥哥背負著這麼多事情。」但與青年相比，自己的處境真的很好了，沒有道理沉浸在悲傷之中，大和低下頭看向胸口的黑火：「這個就是所謂的病毒吧？又或是病毒產生的瘴氣。」

「所以你説它讓你聽見太一的聲音，就是因為病毒的宿主是太一的關係？」加布獸好奇地問道。

「也許吧。」大和自己也不懂，數碼世界看似可以用科學解釋，同時卻又充滿著無解的謎團，仔細思考後又發現了新的違和感：「可是影像裡的太一哥哥説，他做了緊急處置防止病毒擴散，那為什麼吸血魔獸的整個城堡卻都被瘴氣包圍了？」

「是不是代表他失敗了？」加布獸緊張地説：「惡魔獸因為有瘴氣所以變得特別強，而且還説黑暗方得到了需要的東西，你不是説那很可能就是太一哥哥嗎？」

順著這個思路去想，恐懼感一瞬間竄升：「……太一哥哥説最好之後都不要再見面了，他原本是不是打算用什麼方法把病毒關起來？或是把自己關起來？但是他失敗了被抓走，又或是被找到了。」影像是之前錄好的，錄完之後計畫出現意外也是極有可能：「那我們得快點去救他，阻止敵人擴散瘴氣才行！」

『很危險的。』安靜許久終於出聲，回響在耳邊冷靜地提醒他：『我雖然意識醒著，身體卻被困住了，亞古獸也受傷完全幫不上忙，你如果要來找我會很危險的，大和。』

「這不是危不危險的問題。」男孩告訴他，加布獸雖然聽不見太一的聲音，也知道大和正在與青年對話，他安靜地站在一旁看著：「你是我們的同伴，我不會丟下同伴不管的。」

太一沒有回話，但是大和知道他聽見了。

地下的光線暗淡下來，小光似乎看完投影，大和站起身，邁開步伐前又對那人説道：「還有，我並不是什麼唯一不可或缺的友情。」身旁的加布獸好奇地看了他一眼，大和邊走邊繼續説：「我相信，對於另一個我來説，太一哥哥肯定才是最不能失去的那個人。」

「所以，重啟也好，等待也好，你一定要活下去。」

吸血魔獸的城堡深處，一座被漂浮纏繞的數碼文字包覆的黑色冰晶中，捲縮在裡面看似被封印的人類正在沉睡著。

如果靠近一點仔細瞧的話，可以隱隱約約地看見，他的眼角流下了一滴淚水。


	6. Chapter 6

「計畫有變。」帶著小光走出湖心的大和對其他的選召們説道：「太一哥給的情報不一定是正確的，瘴氣的出現就是最好的證據。」：他指著來時經過的城堡方向：「現在城堡被瘴氣包圍不能輕易靠近，也許會被感染病毒的。」

「可是大和身上帶著瘴氣卻沒有事啊。」空看著他的胸口。

大和搖頭：「這是特例——」

『只有你和加布獸可以。』

爬上樓梯的時候太一用沉重的語氣告訴他。

『一直以來都只有你，我們猜測這和你的進化特質有關，像美美和光子郎那樣類型的特質少了對象本身就會失去意義，我的則是有爆走的可能，岳和小光太容易被找到縫隙，只有大和，就算我們不在你身邊，你也不會失去與同伴們所擁有的羈絆。』肯定是已經探討過很多次了，太一的解說沒有停頓：『但是這會很痛苦的，進去瘴氣之中，加布獸也是，也許還會無法戰鬥。』

「我會去的，不能戰鬥我就躲藏起來行動。」大和堅定地強調：「指路給我吧，太一哥哥，我會找到你的。」

聽完解說，原先抗議不想讓大和獨自行動的眾人也只能妥協，大和對擔憂的孩子們再三保證他只是想探查太一的位置，會盡量隱匿行蹤躲避危險。

不是沒考慮過天使獸可以緩解瘴氣的神聖能量，只是大和私心也不願意讓岳冒這麼大危險，不管如何自己小心行事就對了，靠近城堡時只是純粹的不安感，找了巡邏的空隙真正突破後才發現若不集中注意力，在瘴氣裡連腦袋都不好使，多次靠太一的出聲提醒才躲過被察覺的危險。

不過瘴氣威力這麼大，太過低階的數碼獸會被吞噬，城堡內就幾乎沒多少敵人了，倒使得行動方便起來，對於現在渾身無力不適合戰鬥的大和與加布獸來説正好。

他們的優勢大概就在於與大部分單純的數碼獸相比智商高了不只一點的人類大腦，即使面對黑暗勢力也不例外，至少站在大和的角度是這樣沒錯，躲巡邏，觀察情勢，探聽情報都非常容易，花了點時間終於有些眉目。

大和得知了吸血魔獸已經離開數碼世界的消息，還有大王交代過高塔底部運作的儀器絕對不可以出任何差錯。

所謂的儀器，怎麼想都知道很可疑。

『儲存瘴氣用的。』太一解釋：『從我身上散發出的病毒被他們儲存用來強化自己或是這樣防衛城堡。』

幾天下來已經開始瞭解黑暗勢力腦袋迴路的大和默默地問道：「……只是用來防衛嗎？」

『當然不只，我不知道他們在謀劃什麼，但是看起來還沒有實際行動，我猜多餘的部分也許會用來侵略現實世界也說不定。』

「那就更不能猶豫了。」走廊上找了個窗口確認高塔的方向，偷聽來的情報説在底端，大和一邊下樓一邊往目標前進：「破壞裝置、救出太一哥，還能夠阻止黑暗勢力的陰謀，一舉三得。」

可是太一反駁他：『雖然很想同意，但破壞是不行的，萬一瘴氣不受控制四散出去了怎麼辦？』

「那我們該怎麼做？」大和緊張地問道。

沒有馬上得到回應，也許連太一自己都不確定該怎麼做，但是大和沒有停止行動，一邊把獲得的情報透過神聖計劃報告給在外頭的岳等人，最終他來到了高塔前。

此處的巡邏明顯增多，不過儀器似乎是自動運行的，除了站在每個門前的守衛之外，塔內並沒有其他數碼獸存在，用了些聲東擊西的手段大和溜進了戒備最森嚴的房間。

整個房間的牆上都遍佈著充斥瘴氣的貯存槽，正中央則是由無數的管線所包覆的巨大底座，一塊黑色冰晶矗立在上方，而看上去彷彿沉睡著一般的太一就在那裡頭。

因為房內和晶體本身都太過黑暗，加上太一自己身上各處多多少少已經有了侵蝕痕跡的紫黑色像素，往冰晶裡面不仔細看甚至找不到人，底座上有個控制台，站上去發現面前的螢幕是用數碼文字標示的，也許只要能看懂就可以知道怎麼使用，但是剛接觸數碼世界的大和並不認識這種文字。

如果光子郎在的話就好了，正當他這麼想的時候，太一讓大和拿出神聖計劃，螢幕發出微光掃過了儀器表面後，大和竟然能看懂了。

明明眼前還是數碼文字，他卻能理解其中的意思。

整個系統其實很簡單，目前儀器的功用就是從太一身上提取病毒產生的瘴氣貯存在牆上的貯存槽裡，若有需要就會透過網路傳送到現實世界給吸血魔獸使用，大和研究了一會兒系統，最終找到了可以解放太一又不將瘴氣散播出去的方法。

「可以了。」做完需要的設定後，大和按下確認鍵。

黑色冰晶從邊角開始破開，包覆著它的數碼文字逐各消散，最終整個冰晶消失無蹤，只剩下裡面的青年躺倒在台坐上。

「太一哥！」大和與加布獸跳上去。

青年緩緩坐起，靠近看可以更清楚注意到他身上各處的扭曲像素，太一的行動很緩慢，隱約可以聽見一聲參雜著痛苦的低吟，大和慌張地在旁邊不知道該如何是好。

一直停留在自己胸口的瘴氣在碰觸到太一的那一刻就消失了，彷彿被青年吸收回去，不過這不是現在該注意的重點：「你還好嗎？」

張開雙眼，瞳孔仍是一片鮮紅，太一抬頭對男孩說道：「沒事，就是太久沒動身體有點僵硬。」他環顧四週：「被封印的時候對時間的感覺有些偏差，但應該已經過了好幾年了。」

好幾年！？大和吃驚地看著他，彷彿知道男孩的想法，太一露出苦笑：「因為數碼世界時間流動比較快啊，不過被封印的身體不會成長啦，大和不要把我當成老頭子啊，我會傷心的。」

「才……才不會！」想也知道不可能，面前的青年怎麼看都仍然是二十幾歲，注意到青年的壞笑才知道自己又被假裝撒嬌的太一耍了，有些生氣地跳下平台，大和回到儀器前：「我已經把原先吸血魔獸的設定改掉了，貯存槽的瘴氣不會再傳送給他，還可以把城堡的瘴氣收回，這樣岳和其他人就可以進來了。」

「就這麼辦吧。」目前也沒有更好的方法了，青年點頭，突然又想起什麼：「大和沒有感覺很痛苦嗎？在這充滿瘴氣的地方。」

「會啊，渾身不舒服，而且沒什麼力氣。」手指還在螢幕各處按，大和自然地説：「但久了就習慣了，現在已經好多了。」

説完也做好了準備，再次按下確認，城堡的瘴氣透過輸送管開始回收到貯存槽裡，周身暗黑的霧氣漸漸稀薄，最後消失得無影無蹤。

這時候要打敗守衛就輕鬆多了，拿起神聖計劃，大和通知其他人可以進攻城堡了。

一旁的太一看著他，若有所思。

其他孩子們在外面大概是已經等不及，才剛離開高塔就看選召的數碼獸在天上飛的身影，除了仍然是成熟期的天使獸和迪路獸之外大家都是完全體全力以赴，彷彿高等玩家要直接把地城剷平的氣勢，大和與太一在城牆邊看著都有些震驚。

「有需要這麼大力道嗎？……」太一喃喃地説，轉念一想又笑道：「算了，大家有精神就好。」

終於與眾人見面，阻止想撲上來抱住太一的小光和岳，青年重新解釋了病毒擴散的可能性，對孩子們道了歉之後帶著大家來到了地底下，在地牢裡他們找到被關起來的亞古獸，現在是滾球獸的樣子，雖然看上去沒受什麼嚴重的傷，但看到太一卻一直喊肚子餓。

「你這傢伙……」青年一臉寵溺：「忍忍吧，很快就可以出去了。」

「就是這裡，我就不和你們一起去了，數碼世界還得有人留守才行。」

先前已經交代過作戰方式，少了瘴氣的支持吸血魔獸不會像惡魔獸那樣難以靠近，已經擁有兩個神聖數碼獸的團隊會比之前輕鬆一些，大門緩緩打開，孩子們與自己的搭檔陸續走進發著光的空間，太一抱著滾球獸站在門前目送他們。

「大和，加油。」太一告訴他：「記得我説的，白天行動，注意預言。」

男孩眼睛直直地望著他：「太一哥留在這裡要做什麼？」

青年蹲下身，抬起頭：「我有必須要去完成的事情。」是與投影裡一樣的視角。

大和喃喃地問道：「封印嗎？」

「還有塔裡的瘴氣那些要處理。」太一眨了眨眼：「這些大和就不要煩惱了，人類世界現在還得靠你們呢。」

説完伸出手，像是要往大和的頭頂摸去。

沒想到在半途中被反抓住，男孩看著青年因為驚訝而睜大的雙眼，大和的嘴角竟然勾起狡猾的笑容，緊握著太一的手往後使力，就這樣拉著青年一起雙雙跌落了大門後方，一旁的滾球獸和加布獸也都被他的舉動嚇了一跳，但馬上反應過來跟著通過大門。

又是那熟悉的海浪。

回到光丘的時候孩子們收到老師的通知，因為大雪的關係夏令營取消了，原本以為會被罵的大和發現太一只是無奈地跟著他們，想著也許這就是特權吧，畢竟自己是那人的最愛，而青年身上扭曲的像素在普通人的眼中似乎是看不見的，至少不會行動困難，還搭上了夏令營巴士的便車一起回市區，正思考著後續的計畫該怎麼辦，才剛駛上通往御台場大橋的巴士就被一片濃霧包圍。

「怎麼回事？」所有人都慌慌張張的，濃霧這麼大，路上行動中的車子只能停下，他們被塞在了橋中央，老師讓大家稍安勿躁下車去查看詢問，期間幾個孩子互看了眼點頭後就集體溜下車。

「作戰提早了。」太一告訴他們：「這個濃霧是吸血魔獸幹的，會阻斷御台場與外界的通訊，他的手下也會趁機在外頭到處抓人。」説話的同時可以看見一堆猛鬼獸和死神獸從眾人頭頂飄過：「走吧，出發去電視台，那裡就是決戰場地。」

在一片被塞住的車陣中如何移動？很簡單，各自的數碼獸進化，不顧路人驚訝的眼神，他們一邊擊退猛鬼獸一邊前進，其他孩子們見到暴龍獸紛紛想起了小時候在光丘發生的事件。

抵達電視台外的時候他們遭遇了黑暗巨龍獸的阻擋。

「吸血魔獸肯定是認為得到瘴氣就可以無視選召的孩子直接行動，我們可以趁他大意的時候襲擊。」説話的同時太一手裡的神聖計劃又發出了更炫目的光芒，暴龍獸再次進化：「這裡交給我，你們快點前進吧。」

才剛説完，電視台外的死神獸看到他們來襲，又召喚出了大角獸與螳螂獸，同時被三隻數碼獸包圍，太一與機械暴龍獸毫不猶豫地迎了上去，一開始還有些擔心，但是機械暴龍獸原本是肉身的手臂發出了炫目的光芒變成了了磁暴劍，張開的鋸齒刀集中能源發出超強的能量炮，直接穿透了其中一個敵人。

氣勢大大提升，其餘人的數碼獸也紛紛進化成完全體，在搭檔的幫助下避開戰鬥進入了電視台，在那裡面有著從各處被抓來的人類們，其中甚至還有他們的父母親。

沒有時間解釋，孩子們在父母吃驚的目光中與自己的數碼搭檔直奔頂樓。

同樣屬於完全體的吸血魔獸，強大的令人不可置信。

孩子們以多打少仍然不是對手，仍然是成熟期的天使獸也只能勉強擋住他，更何況敵人的手下還時不時冒出來騷擾，也許是戰況太過嚴峻，又或是受到太一的啟發，小光的徽章終於啟動，迪路獸進化成了天女獸。

後面毫無懸念，完全體的神聖數碼獸在側，他們輕易地就打敗了吸血魔獸，但大家都知道這不是結束。

回到電視台內與家人解釋了情況，再到外頭與太一匯合，幾人往海灣的方向前進，此時正在查看預言的光子郎發出了驚呼。

「這個預言，和太一桑説的不大一樣啊！」

眾人停下腳步圍到電腦面前，完全沒預料到會有這種情況的太一趕緊讓光子郎把預言重新唸一次。

『一開始，天空被蝙蝠所遮蔽，接着人们高呼不死的數碼獸之王的名，當數碼獸的數量都足夠的時候，不死魔王的本體就出现了。當魔鬼的箭矢刺穿了黑暗宿主的摯愛，奇蹟將會被觸發，長久累積的罪孽終將得到救贖。』

站在後方的太一喃喃地説道：「……怎麼回事？天使呢？魔鬼的箭矢是什麼？黑暗宿主又是誰？」沉穩的青年第一次表現出慌張：「之前明明有檢查過，從來沒有發生過預言中途改變的情況啊！」

不知道以前的預言長什麼樣子，孩子們都疑惑地看著他。

太一解釋道：「我經歷過的每條時間線，預言偶爾會有些偏差，可是都大同小異，解決的方法不外乎天使、羽毛、希望和奇蹟等等詞彙，這次是第一次有魔鬼和黑暗宿主出現在預言之中，還有罪孽和救贖也是……」

隱約有種感覺，預言的後段説的似乎與究極進化沒有關係，如此抽象的內容大家站在這裡乾瞪眼也想不出結果，只好壓下焦慮的心情前往海灣。

佈滿天空的蝙蝠才剛凝聚成型，究極吸血魔獸連站穩都還來不及，戰鬥暴龍獸就直接一爪把他往後拍，最終跌倒在地。

塵土飛揚，站在目瞪口呆的孩子們之間，太一知道這樣還不夠。

連續交戰了幾回合，究極體的戰場才踏入冒險沒多久的孩子們根本插不了手，已經知道敵人弱點的戰鬥暴龍獸熟練地集中位置攻擊，蓋亞能量炮撞上去突破了最初的防線，讓敵人露出本體。

接下來只需要更強力的一擊。

握緊手中曾經被石化過的的神聖計劃，能量正在凝聚，逐漸充斥了整個機械變成了耀眼的純金色，場上的戰鬥暴龍獸感應到太一的心意退了回來，青年走上前，為了完成這次的進化，勇氣的搭檔必須接觸到彼此才行，但正當戰鬥暴龍獸即將降落到太一面前時，看似窮途末路的敵人又有了新的動作。

「我不會輸的！」究極吸血魔獸的怒吼響徹了整個海灣，腹部的本體凝聚了能量：「黑暗之力會傾聽我的呼應前來幫助我！」

説完的同時，被白霧壟罩的天空中突然冒出了纏繞紫氣的巨大黑球，一瞬間所有人都知道那是什麼。

是城堡裡儲存的瘴氣，被壓縮聚集在一起。

「怎麼可能……？大和不是説已經解除傳送了嗎？」

「怎麼辦，那些東西如果跑到人類世界的話……」

戰況優劣重新轉換，彷彿已經是最危急的時刻，終於與退化回亞古獸的搭檔一起握住神聖計劃的太一暫時沒有執行進化，而是恍然大悟地看向不知何時站在遠處的大和。

男孩沒有說謊。

貯存槽的瘴氣的確不會傳送給吸血魔獸。

瘴氣傳送的對象將會是——

『一直以來都只有你，只有你和加布獸不會受瘴氣的影響。』

球體發生了變化，能量壓縮後被轉換成純黑色的箭。

『當魔鬼的箭矢刺穿了黑暗宿主的摯愛——』

太一放開與亞古獸牽著的手，神聖計劃落在地上發出清脆的聲響時他已經往大和的方向衝了出去，此刻的他無法細想預言的內涵、無法探究男孩的內心，他只知道，從來沒有任何一次輪迴的自己有如此害怕過。

不行。他在心中大喊。

絕對不可以——

在箭矢落下的那一刻，男孩回望他。

那是不該出現在孩子身上，毅然決然的姿態，太一思考著是不是之前的每一次輪迴，在大和眼前自我犧牲的他就是這樣的面貌？每一次戀人都必須面對這樣的情況，站在這樣的角度面對生死離別。

伸出的手還來不及探到那細瘦的肩膀，男孩的身體就被黑色的箭矢刺穿。

歪斜了一陣，開始向後傾倒。

太一眼中的世界彷彿用好幾倍的慢動作在進行。

探出的手終於抵達，大和的肩膀落在了他的手掌上，失去力氣的男孩無法支撐自己的體重，壓著太一的手繼續往下，青年伸出另一隻手，隨著下落的力道跪坐在地上，終於勉強將男孩攬入了懷中。

應該是充滿生氣的孩子，面如死灰。

扭曲的像素開始在大和身上各處呈現，與太一固定位置被侵蝕擴散的樣貌不同，那些黑暗的顆粒似乎時而出現時而消失，像是在與完好的身體細胞激烈交戰一般，大和看上去非常痛苦。

周遭發生什麼事情太一已經無暇在意，背後是無數的尖叫和呼喊，但青年的眼中只剩下懷裡的男孩，他知道自己全身都在顫抖著，看著大和閉上的雙眼緩緩地張開，那是自己珍愛的藍色，像是沒了力氣一般，用非常慢的速度轉動眼珠望向他。

「太一……哥哥……」如此虛弱的語氣，眼前一片模糊的太一沒發現自己的淚水滴到了男孩的臉頰上。

「為什麼？」他不解地問道，彷彿控訴，彷彿埋怨。

為什麼要這樣做？為什麼不讓我保護你？

沒想到男孩竟然笑了：「因為我……不想要你被封印……」他喃喃地説道：「另一個我……肯定也會……」

他們不知道周遭正一片混亂。

天使獸竟然在此刻超進化成了神聖天使獸，與天女獸強攻了上去和究極吸血魔獸對打，其餘選召的完全體數碼搭檔也在盡全力幫助兩個天使，站在太一面前的加布獸表情哀傷，似乎早就有意識到搭檔的打算，而大和的話還沒説完。

「會有……奇蹟的……」孩子仍然笑著：「看吶，天空……」

眨了眨眼將聚集在眼裡的淚水逼出，太一抬頭往孩子説的方向看去。

有一道光線。

就在原先空中聚集黑球的位置，有一道光線穿透了瀰漫的霧氣，並不是短暫的曇花一現，那道光線打在究極吸血魔獸與孩子們正中間的地上，接著光束開始擴散，裡面似乎充滿某種能量讓黑暗的敵人發出了痛苦的怒吼，最終擴散到在場所有人都睜不開眼。

直到光束退去，眼前終於能夠看清時。

那是一隻巨大的數碼獸。

人形，隱含著強大力量壯碩的軀體，暗藍色的流線型裝甲包覆著全身，可以從手掌與腳上的爪子看出他似乎是從某種獸類轉變的，發著光的紫紅色線條與背上的兩個黃色光輪隱隱約約地流轉著，那氣勢竟然讓究極吸血魔獸後懼怕地退了一步。

「沒有資料……圖鑑裡……」人群中的光子郎喃喃地開口：「這隻數碼獸究竟是……？」

「看起來像是狼。」空小聲地説。

對峙的情況並沒有持續很久，在究極吸血魔獸驚恐的目光中，他的敵人毫不留情地像是自帶噴射引擎一般一瞬間就飛躍到他身前，爪握成拳直接把身型巨大的魔王揍下地面，整個路面都炸出了坑。

之後就是毫無懸念的單方面虐打。

混亂中，亞古獸緩緩地走到他們身邊，伸出恐龍的手爪，掌心是存放著勇氣徽章的神聖計畫。

他沒有表示什麼，只是唸了搭檔的名字：「太一。」

青年看了眼數碼獸手中的神聖計劃，又低頭看向懷裡的孩子。

病毒仍然在與細胞交戰，但並沒有先前那樣嚴重暴走，大和的臉色仍然很差，卻努力自己撐起身體：「我沒事。」

怎麼可能沒事？

但是的確比先前好很多了，瘴氣也沒有散溢出來，為什麼？

「因為抗體。」身後，不屬於孩子的低沉嗓音，是熟悉的，是思念已久的，經歷過許多次重啟都無法聽見的，太一猛然轉過頭。

與一般普通人裝扮無異的青年，很明顯和太一差不多的年紀，最耀眼的就是那金色的頭髮，與在場的兩個混血孩子相同，以及那雙湛藍的眼睛。

「只是因為我的進化能量可以產生出應對它的抗體而已。」成年的石田大和站在眾人面前安靜地説道：「那是從太一的黑暗進化能量衍生出的病毒，當然也可以用另外一種光明進化來與它抗衡，這是非常簡單的道理，我們卻一直沒有發現。」那人走到太一身旁，蹲在他面前：「而一直以來，能與你對抗的，就只有我而已。」

「大和……？」勇氣的代表張了張口卻說不出話，連呼吸都帶著顫抖。

金髮青年與他對視了一陣，接著轉過頭看向坐在地上的另一個年幼的自己，他伸出手覆蓋住男孩的胸口：「辛苦了，很痛苦吧。」孩子身體裡扭曲的像素瞬間竄出，彷彿黑暗的魔爪一般捲上青年的手腕，鑽入年長者的身體，説話的人皺起眉頭，像是在忍耐：「這東西……很煩的，幫你分攤一些會好得更快。」説話的同時，另一手握著的神聖計劃從指縫間露出耀眼的光：「所以我不是從來沒被感染過，而是每次都有效且快速的消滅它了，如果數碼獸的進化等級越高，就可以更輕鬆些。」

很快的，男孩的身上就不再有瘴氣的痕跡，原先蒼白的臉色也恢復了許多。

「我説的對吧？」對著年幼的自己一個溫暖的微笑：「如果之後——唔！」正想繼續説點什麼，下一刻就被戀人緊緊的抱住跌倒在地。

是一個大男人的重量啊，大和忍不住抬腳踹他：「你個白癡，很重啊！」

「我不管！」太一死不放開：「我想你快想死了！」說完抬起頭與戀人對上視線：「為什麼可以出現在這個世界？什麼時候來的？怎麼來的？抗體的事情是什麼時候知道的？為什麼現在才説？」

「……」有點想揍人但又很心疼，可以從太一的語氣裡聽出到底帶著多少思念，大和自己也好不到哪去：「……我也很想你，真的。」

拉著戀人爬起身，周遭的孩子們竟然沒有被空中精彩的戰鬥吸引，全都好奇地盯著兩人看。

反而有些不好意思了，尤其是和這群孩子們已經熟悉起來的太一，低下頭清了清喉嚨，轉頭對已經能夠起身看上去與平常無異的小金毛唸道：「總之，下次別這樣做了！」説完又唸了大的：「你也是！」

「……我幹麻了？我又沒做什麼。」一臉莫名其妙地看他，小的被兇不敢回話，大的才不理會他，甚至還伸出手開始戳太一的胸口：「你倒是説説你這是怎麼回事？為什麼變這麼嚴重？是不是被抓了？」馬上就發現戀人心虛的表情：「我就知道！你該不會還要孩子們去救你吧？」説完低頭看向年幼的自己：「這傢伙讓你們去救他了？……什麼？在吸血魔獸的城堡？」又回過頭，一臉鄙視：「你連吸血魔獸都打不過？」

有沒有人考慮一下魔王的面子？

應該是沒有，連究極體的形態都正被按在地上揍著呢，而且還沒人關心。

「總之，都要謝謝他。」金髮青年把年幼版本的自己一把拉到身邊，摸了摸男孩頭頂：「做出了與其他時間線完全不同的舉動，終於讓我找到漏洞把資料傳了過來，才能夠重新和你相見。」完全沒注意到孩子被稱讚的臉紅了，還忍不住抱怨：「知道我究竟打了多少次古代戰爭才終於讓世界樹搞懂必須刻下什麼樣的預言嗎？」

沒想到戀人竟然盯著自己（還有小號的自己）恍神，大和愣了愣。

「怎麼了？」他疑惑地開口。

「沒事。」搖頭，太一笑了笑：「只是在想是不是該要個孩子。」

「要……」一開始沒聽懂什麼意思，過了幾秒大和才意識到戀人剛才說了什麼，瞬間臉頰爆紅，抬手就往那人揍去：「——在亂説什麼啊！你那空空的腦袋裡都在想些什麼！」

早就習慣的戀人兼死黨笑著避開：「我是認真的啊！」追逐嬉鬧著他躲到了岳和小光背後：「不然把這兩只也帶上？養三個孩子？」

整張臉都紅到不行，大和一把扯過太一的衣領，威脅道：「再說我就真的揍下去了！」

「你揍啊，不過有條件。」青年的笑容似乎越來越奸詐，對著一眾看戲的孩子們説道：「要你們都轉過去別看才行。」

……什麼東西？

全體孩子都是一頭霧水，但也是乖乖聽話，是説連他們自己都不懂為什麼要聽話，轉頭正好看見究極吸血魔獸變成數據被消滅的模樣，有些崇拜地欣賞著空中暗藍色的人形數碼獸帥氣的英姿，好一陣子才想起身後的兩個大人。

像是什麼都沒發生一樣十分正常。

「沒有變啊？」岳眨了眨眼，一臉疑惑：「太一哥沒有被打耶。」

「我反悔了，不養岳了！」被帶了這麼多年的孩子背叛，太一委屈的抗議。

結果又惹來戀人的一腳：「那可是我弟！」

不知道是不是錯覺，雖然臉頰的紅暈幾乎退去，但金髮青年的唇色似乎變深了些，細心觀察的美美忍不住多看了幾眼。

此時打敗敵人的數碼獸回到了主人身邊，體型太過巨大，單膝跪在孩子們身前時幾乎擋住了全部視線。

「這是加布獸。」大和介紹，看著光子郎立刻開始敲擊筆電鍵盤的樣子，大和搖了搖頭：「這是特殊形態，和選召搭檔多年配合後衍生的最終進化，而且是友情徽章專屬的，圖鑑裡面找不到的。」

完全是第一次聽説，好奇的小孩全都抬頭緊緊盯著數碼獸，正好濃霧開始散去，在場所有人終於看見了天空的樣貌。

竟然是黑夜與白天如同條紋一般交錯的詭異景象，孩子們紛紛發出驚呼，太一解釋：「那是數碼世界，和現實世界快要融合在一起了。」説完看向身旁的戀人：「直接解決？」

「斬草除根。」大和簡短的回應。

點了點頭，低頭看向亞古獸，搭檔重新把神聖計劃遞了過來。

太一伸手握住。

掌心發出金色光芒的同時，他不忘吩咐孩子們：「現實世界就交給你們了，危機很快就會結束的，放心。」

一直在一旁觀望他們的金髮男孩終於上前一步：「太一哥……」

跳上數碼獸放置在自己面前的手，大和在被舉起至空中時對著年幼的自己喊道：「我保證會讓這個笨蛋活著回來的，放心！」

「説什麼啊……」太一無奈地搖頭。

「還有！」那邊的戀人還沒喊完：「也找到解除他身上核心的方法了！會沒事的！」

吃驚的倒抽一口氣，這還是見面到現在第一次聽說，太一忍不住罵：「這麼重要的事情為什麼先前沒講啊？」

但是大和已經站到最終形態的加布獸肩上了，正在笑著和搭檔説話。

看上去充滿活力，自己的戀人。

平時保持冷漠形象一副酷酷的樣子，現在這樣簡直可愛極了。

完全沒注意到腦袋裡的想法已經有點花癡過頭，與亞古獸一同被光束包圍，睜開眼睛之後自己就已經站在了勇氣最終形態的搭檔肩上。

攀著數碼獸肩膀的紋路探出頭，太一對著下方的孩子們揮了揮手：「小小的大和！小光！岳！大家！我們很快就回來！」

「……小小的大和是什麼啊？」數碼獸開始起飛離開地面，經過他的時候大和忍不住唸了一句：［別這樣稱呼年幼的我，聽上去超詭異的。］

太一和搭檔也跟上：「不然要怎麼説？」

「……大和……醬？」一開口就反悔：「算了，當我沒説。」

來不及了，已經被聽見了：「大和醬？大和醬不錯啊！超可愛！」

「閉嘴！乖乖叫大和君啊！」

「君聽起來太生疏了！我不要！叫大和醬！像小光一樣多可愛！」

「……不要再說了！」

搭載著兩人的數碼獸，陪伴著他們成長，經歷無數重啟輪迴，除了與搭檔心意相通以外，兩個數碼獸之間彼此也是惺惺相惜的朋友，即將抵達數碼世界面對強敵，他們卻一點都不緊張，反而在飛行中看向對方，相視而笑。

「大和。」最終進化的加布獸擁有著與人類更相似的聲音和語氣，對著搭檔説出的話，其中充斥的暖意並沒有被那令人震懾的外表掩蓋：「好久沒見你這麼開心，真是太好了。」

顛倒世界，從飛行變成降落，搭載著人類的數碼獸順著地心引力慢慢滑翔。

「沒錯。」一旁的亞古獸也這樣説：「我也好久沒看到太一這麼有活力的樣子。」

矗立在File島上的黑暗龍捲山高聳入雲，他們即將面對強敵。

可是這對戀人彷彿一點都不在意，互看了一眼，又同時低下頭，面對搭載著自己的夥伴，太一開口：「讓你們擔心了，抱歉。」

大和低聲附和：「是啊。」

歷經千辛萬苦的無數次戰鬥，漫長又煎熬的長久等待，數不盡的生離死別，無法用文字描述，無法用言語表達。

為的就只是這一刻，可以放下一切煩惱，與對方在一起。

如此簡單的幸福。

「一切都結束之後，找個地方去度蜜月吧？」

「説什麼傻話……不過倒是想來個現實世界的悠閒旅行啊。」

「去歐洲怎麼樣？荷蘭？英國？找個鄉村一點的地方。」

「我比較想去北歐……」

「瑞典？」

「嗯……都可以，只要在一起就好。」

「……吶，大和。」

「嗯？」

「我們不會再分開了吧？」

「嗯，不會的。」

「接下來的旅程，會一直在一起的。」

-END-

不正經的後續：

（被虐菜的四天王）

鋼鐵海龍獸、無限龍獸、木偶獸、小丑皇。

也許是意識到即將面對預料之外的強敵，四大天王這次同時出動。

亞古獸雙拳握緊，筆直的向前伸出併攏，穿透整個天空的高熱火焰光束直接打向小丑皇。

「所以，解除核心附在我身上的方法是什麼？」

無數的細刃從加布獸身後的狼毛裡竄出，變成凝聚能量的雷射光線，穿透木偶獸用來操縱目標的細線擊中躲避不及的敵人。

「這事戰鬥結束後再談不行嗎？」

膝蓋稍微曲起，彷彿在天空中踏步一般，一使力就瞬間移動到無限龍獸面前，變成紅色的雙爪向敵人劃去，火焰劇烈燃燒。

「不行，我現在就想知道！」

右手舉起，爆雨般瘋狂落下的鋼鐵子彈穿透了傳說中硬度最高的數碼合金裝甲，鋼鐵海龍獸渾身是傷的沉入海底。

「病毒是從你進化的能量產生的，所以真正寄宿的地方就在那裡。」

再度站起來的敵人很快又被他們擊退，而兩人的對話還在繼續。

「什麼意思？所以我不能讓亞古獸進化？」

「才不是，不能晚點再説嗎？」

黑暗龍捲山的各個部分逐一消失。

沒人在意四天王的顏面，想想，究極吸血魔獸好歹也讓主角掉淚過，還死的比他們有尊嚴一些呢。

「好了，解決了，到底什麼意思？」

「簡單來說就是用叫出奧米加獸的方式合體進化，當我們的進化力量融合的時候我這邊的抗體就可以去消滅你那邊的病毒啦！」

「……這麼容易？那為什麼不早點做啊！」

「一點都不容易好嗎……原本這方法也沒有用的，我是在每次重啟的過程中研究恆常性的運作方式之後好不容易才找到一條進化的規則漏洞，還得練習如何用抗體去引導病毒的行為模式……講太複雜你也聽不懂，不説了。」

「別，我還想聽啊！多告訴我一些好嗎？拜託了？」

「……別撒嬌，沒用的。」

「你臉都紅了。」

「……滾。」

-END-


End file.
